The Prince and The Princess
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Severus Snape finds out that Hermione Granger is actually Hermione O' Connor. and Hermione is the Princess of Ireland, and soon will be Queen. Severus will be her body guard as well, because Albus doesn't want him to spy any more, it's to dangerous, R
1. Chapter 1

The Prince, and the Princess.

Chapter one

Hermione Granger was cleaning up her station in the potions class room after working on a healing potion. Professor Snape had been eyeing her since the beginning of class wondering if there was something else that she was hiding. Because he knows full well that she was no ordinary witch, there was something special about her. He just cant seem to put his finger on it.

Hermione had left the potions room and was heading down to the library when Professor McGonagall had approached her.

"Miss. Granger, Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office, his password is skittles." Professor McGonagall said to her. Hermione nodded and headed towards his office. Once she entered his office, she found him sitting at his desk sucking on a lemon drop.

"Hello Miss. Granger, care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, Professor McGonagall said that you needed to see me?" Hermione asked.

"yes, Miss. Granger, it appears there have been a little trouble at the castle…." Dumbledore said, but Hermione cuts him off.

"Is mother and father alright?" Hermione asked, almost terrified.

"Yes, Eleanor and Benjamin are just fine, but your kingdom may be invaded by Voldemort, I don't exactly know if he knows your royalty, but he knows that the royal blood line in Ireland is very powerful, you are with out doubt, one of the most powerful withes in the wizarding world." Dumbledore said.

"How bout my grandmother, Sophie?" Hermione asked.

"She is fine. But, I do think it is time for you to return home to the Castle in Dublin and help keep watch over your kingdom." Dumbledore said.

"I think so too, but we are running out of body guards, my mother told me that Jeffery had perished in a car accident." Hermione said.

"oh, have we now? I will see to it, that Severus will be your body guard." Dumbledore said.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because, one, he is in danger of him self every time he meets Voldemort, I believe the next time he goes, he would not return, I think Voldemort has realized that he is a spy. I have begged him to not attend the meetings, but Severus still thinks he owes the wizarding community something. He's done all he could do. And Second, your grandmother requested him to be your body guard." Dumbledore said.

"okay, okay. What ever makes her happy. So, when do we go to the castle? And how will I tell Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"They will know eventually, but right now, this information should remain between, me you and Severus. As well as Minerva." Dumbledore said.

"Very well." Hermione answered. Right then, Severus had walked in to the room.

"Ah, Severus….glad you could join us, we were just talking about you. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

"No Albus, you know how much I hate those things. What do you what? Miss. Granger would you be so kind as to leave the room. I don't think this concerns you." Severus said with a sneer.

"Actually Severus, it does. You see here, Hermione is the princess of Ireland. And her castle is in great danger, as well as her family and herself. Voldemort will try anything to get her family's power and secrets with in the walls of Castle O' Connor. In about ten minutes time, we will fly to the castle to meet Queen Sophie O' Connor. And Miss. Granger's parents Eleanor and Benjamin O' Connor." Dumbledore said.

"You can't be? I mean….your royalty? I didn't know…." Severus stuttered. Hermione laughed silently in her head while her potions Professor bowed down in front of her.

"Please Professor Snape, you don't have to do that, I don't really like that, only during formal meetings. And please, call me Hermione, the both of you." Hermione said. Relieved, Severus had gotten up and straightened his robes.

"now, that we got that settled, Severus, you will no longer allowed to attend Death eater meetings." Dumbledore said.

"I have to Albus, it's the only way to get information for the order." Severus said.

"no, I believe Queen Sophie has some spy's with in Voldemort's ranks, you wont be needed." Dumbledore said.

"but" Hermione cuts him off.

"Professor Snape, I hear by banish you from attending any more death eater meetings, they are too dangerous, and I believe the next time you go, you wont return. Is that understood?" Hermione told him.

"Yes Hermione, I understand." Severus said.

"now, we will fly over in Ireland, get your brooms and come on." Dumbledore said, Hermione and Severus follows him

Once they arrived at Castle O' Connor, Severus couldn't believe his eye's. it was twice as big as Hogwarts. The Castle had gray stoned walls, with a flight of stairs coming from the entrance. (Think of it as the Dromoland Castle in Ireland). Fresh mowed lawn. With different kinds of flowers in the flowerbed. Lilies, Roses, and daffodils.

"Mother! Father! Grandmother!" Hermione called out as she jumped off the broom and ran towards her family giving them each a hug.

"Hello Hermione, how have you been?" Queen Sophie asked.

"I'm doing great grandmother. Mother, father, this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor Severus Snape." Hermione introduced them.

"How do you do?" Sophie asked. Severus bowed once more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Sophie." Severus said.

"Oh, come now, no need to be formal Severus. Just call me Sophie. This is my daughter Eleanor and her husband Benjamin." Sophie told them.

"Yes your majesty…I mean Sophie…" Severus said.

"It's going to take him time to get adjusted. He's quit taken by all the news." Albus said smiling.

"I'm sure he does. Oh, Hermione dear, Jacob had saddled your new Thoroughbred horse, he's in the barn." Sophie said.

"Oh thank you grandmother." Hermione said excitedly and rushed over to the barn.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione and her new horse had trotted to the front of the castle where the others were. Severus couldn't believe it. She was absolutely beautiful. Her long brown curly hair, blowing with the wind, as she rode the horse, she looked absolutely marvelous. He thought.

"She's beautiful grandmother, thank you so much. I think I call her Angel." Hermione said patting the horse on the side of her neck.

"Alright dear, take the horse back and meet us in the living room." Sophie said.

"Yes grandmother." Hermione said, with that, she decided to gallop the horse back to the barn. Severus and Albus had followed Sophie into the castle. Severus had no idea how glamorous the castle was until he stepped foot in side it. the castle had creamed colored tiles with a four leaf clover in the middle of each tile, there were golden chandeliers dangling from the ceiling, with a huge marble stair case leading to the second floor of the castle. There were church like windows that reflects the light and becomes a light color green and orange. When he entered the living room, black leather furniture was settled near the stoned fireplace. A glass table, and candles lit on top of the fire place. A huge rectangle picture of the entire O' Connor family portrait hanging on top of the fireplace as well.

"This is gorgeous Sophie, Eleanor, and Benjamin." Albus said as he and Severus took a seat in the two black leather sofa's. while Eleanor and Benjamin sat in the love seat and Sophie had sat on the long wrap around coach.

"Thank you Albus, the royal's had been keeping ancient traditions here in the castle for centuries, and we do not attend on breaking the habit." Sophie said.

"Aw, Miss Hermione, pleasure you could be with us today." Albus said as he saw her entering the room.

"so, what are we going to discus, not that I already know of course." Hermione said sitting next to her grandmother.

"Hermione, as you know, the final battle will arrive, and you are royalty, your mother and father had decided that instead of taking their place as queen and king, when I retire in months time, that you should take my place." Sophie told Hermione. She was shocked, even Severus had lost his composer and let his mouth drop a little and even Albus.

"Are you sure mother? You are the next in line. Not to mention I'm not legal age yet. I'm only seventeen. Does the rules say that a seventeen year old witch rule an entire country? It says I'm suppose to be twenty one." Hermione said.

"On the contrary dear Hermione, your father and I decided that you are very mature for your age, very powerful, and one of the smartest people we know. You will do fine ruling Ireland. Besides, your father and I aren't quit sure we are ready to rule this country, we don't have the experience as you do with war and times of trouble. Unlike us, you can resolve conflict and not cause them." Eleanor said.

"Very well mother." Hermione said.

"Also, Severus….I have a request." Sophie asked.

"Yes my lady? What is it?" Severus asked in interest.

"I would like you to quit spying on Tom and your meetings with Tom are there fore banished. Because, I want you to be Hermione's Body Guard." Sophie told him.

"Why? If I may ask." Severus asked.

"Because, you are a powerful wizard, next to Albus of course. But you are brave and can almost defeat anything that comes your way. And we respect you." Sophie said.

"Yes my lady, I will do anything in my power to protect the princess." Severus said.

"thank you." Sophie said.

_**A/N I hope you liked it. please read and review. Tell me what you think, and please give me some ideas for the next chapter. This is my first Royalty story, so I would like a bit of advice…..but anyways, I hope you like it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Argument

Hermione, her family, Albus, and Severus were discussing war tactics for the finale, but Severus had a question which he couldn't hold in.

"Why is your name O' Connor and she miss. Granger?" Severus said confused.

"Because, when she arrived at school, we needed to change her name for her protection. While at school, she is Miss Granger. But when she's here, she's Hermione O' Connor. Also, she wanted to change it because she didn't want to have people treat her any different as if she was here." Benjamin answered.

"very well. she also doesn't have an Irish accent like you both do." Severus asked.

"She wanted to fit in as well. she didn't want to be the only irish girl in the school, so we charmed her voice to match the British accents." Eleanor answered.

"So, you are her real parents?" Severus asked.

"Yes, we are. There's no doubt about that." Benjamin said.

"anyways….on with the discussion, we have five teams, The D.A. The Aurers, most of the students including the Professors, and werewolves." Albus said.

" Me, Harry and Ron will be on the front line, to help Harry defeat Voldemort." Hermione said.

"NO! you cant! It's way too dangerous." Eleanor said.

"Yes mother, I've been fighting along side Harry since first year, I have too, saw Voldemort and fought against death eaters, including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange on more than one occasion." Hermione said.

"It's way to dangerous, if you get killed, we will loose our daughter, and the new Queen of Ireland." Benjamin jumped in.

"When you say Queen of Ireland, does that mean the wizarding world, the muggle world or both?" Severus asked.

"Both. She will be Queen of all Ireland." Sophie said.

"your acting as if I don't know how to fight father. I am no longer a child. I can defend for myself." Hermione spat.

"Miss. O' Connor is right, she had been fighting since she was vary young, she is very powerful, she can hold up during battle." Albus said.

"There's always a chance of you getting killed. I will not allow that Hermione." Eleanor said.

"I'm sorry mother. I have to finish what I started with Harry, I will not back down." Hermione said angrily.

" I forbid you to go Hermione, that's finale." Eleanor said, finally putting her foot down. Hermione stood up.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Hermione shouted.

"Actually, we can, we are your parents AND we have more authority." Benjamin stated.

"I can't believe this! You were okay with me fighting along side with Harry not long ago! what made you change your mind?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort is getting stronger by the minute, if he throws a curse at you, you'd be done for, we can't have that." Eleanor said.

"FINE! Be that way! With out my help, I'm sure Harry will loose his energy and wont be able to finish him off! He needs Ron and mine's help!" Hermione said and stormed off to her room. Benjamin had gotten up, but so did Severus.

"Let me talk to her, maybe I can knock some sense into her." Severus said.

"Her room is the second door on the left on the second floor.: Eleanor said. Severus nodded and went to Hermione room.

When Severus was in front of her room, he knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Hermione screamed from the other side of the door.

"Miss G-O' Connor, please open up." Severus said.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked walking toward her door.

"Yes, Miss O' Connor, open up, I would like to speak to you." Severus said. Hermione opened up her door, Severus saw tear stains running down her cheek.

"Com in Professor." Hermione invited him in, when he walked in, her walls were Orange and Green, with Clovers on the tiles of the floor. A small golden Chandelier hung from her ceiling. A banner that was hanging across her room above her bed post said. 'May the Luck Of The Irish Be With You.' Severus actually liked her room.

"Miss. O' Connor…" Severus started.

"Please, sit down….no reason to stand. And call me Hermione." Hermione suggested.

"Very well, Hermione. I can see why your upset about not being able to fight….but…your parents do have a point." Severus started.

"Why you siding with them? You know me Professor Snape….you've been to the practices with the D.A. you know I was there when Harry gotten the Prophacy." Hermione stated.

"Yes Hermione, I know that. Your parents are only trying to protect you, they care for you Hermione, they don't want to loose you." Severus said calmly.

"They don't want to loose their next Queen….not just because I'm their daughter." Hermione said.

"That's not true Hermione, and you know that! They love you. you have a family that loves you. you should be lucky to have them as a family. I know I would." Severus said, not even realizing what he just said until it was too late.

"I'm sorry, I stepped out of line." Severus said.

"It's alright, what do you mean though? If you don't mind?" Hermione asked.

"my parents were nothing like yours Hermione. Loving, caring, friendship, I never had that. I just want you to realize how lucky you are to have such loving parents. My father made me get my mark. If I hadn't I wouldn't be here right now. But that's enough information for you. They're only trying to protect you Hermione. I know you want to fight, I know you're a fighter as well. but we can at least come to an agreement of some sort so that both you and your parents will be happy." Severus said.

"Like what? They'll never listen to me. They still think I'm a child." Hermione said.

"meaning, we come to a compromise. You don't have to be in the front line with Potter and Weasly, You can stay with another group of some sort or some one with in the battle, or stay in the castle to protect it." Severus said.

"I like that Professor." Hermione started, but Severus cut her off.

"Severus." Severus said.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"Call me Severus outside school." Severus told her.

"Very well, Severus, I have one request." Hermione started.

"and what is that?" Severus asked.

"When we fight, I would like to be by your side. If that is alright with you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. I am your body guard." Severus said. Hermione smiled.

"thank you Severus." Hermione said.

"You are welcome, now lets get down stairs and tell everyone. I bet they'll worried." Severus said, he and Hermione gotten up and left her room to go back down stairs and into the living room.

_**A/N I hoped you liked it. the questions you asked me earlier, have you notice, I have put them in the story. She is royalty, she will become Queen later on in the story. But will she survive in the war? If she is hurt, will Severus try to save her? Will it be to late? find out…READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The Unbreakable Vow

After compromising Severus had with Hermione, they had gone down back to the living room to tell her parents.

"I don't know how you got her to come back down, but thank you." Benjamin said.

"Benjamin, Eleanor, Hermione and I had come up with a compromise that may suite you." Severus said.

"Oh? What is that Severus?" Sophie asked.

"WE have agreed that when the finale battle arrives, she will be by my side. I will protect her at all cost. She has agreed not to be on the front line with Potter and Weasley." Severus said.

"that will possibly work. But how do you know if something happens to her while your not paying attention?" Eleanor asked.

"I give you my word, I will do anything and everything with in my power. I swear to you." Severus tried to convince Hermione's parents.

"Are you willing to make the unbreakable vow?" Benjamin asked. Severus thought about it for a moment and nodded in approval.

"Yes, I will." Severus.

"Severus, you don't have to do it." Hermione said to him worriedly.

"Hermione, I want to do this. I want to do this for you." Severus said.

"vary well, Severus, Hermione please join hands." Benjamin said. Both had done what they were told. Benjamin had his wand out for the bonding of the vow.

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape Protect my daughter, Hermione O' Connor? To the best of your abilities?" Benjamin asked as the gold strap wrapped around Hermione and Severus.

"I will." Severus said.

"And do you Severus Tobias Snape, be beside her during battle? To make sure no harm comes to Hermione? To the best of your abilities?" Benjamin asked.

"I will." Severus said. Benjamin smiled slightly.

"Vary well." Benjamin said, with that, the vow had been made and Severus and Hermione realized their hands.

"Glad that's over with." Eleanor said getting up.

"Supper should be ready in fifteen minutes." Sophie said. Every one bid their good bye's and went their separated ways.

" Severus, can I speak to you for a moment?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Severus said.

"Lets go for a walk." Hermione suggested. Severus followed her outside and entered a garden near the castle. The garden was filled with red and white roses, daffodils, and red carnations.

"I want to thank you fro what you did in there, it was very touching and brave of you.: Hermione said. Severus smiled and looked at her.

" I will always protect my princess, no matter what happens, I'll always be there if you allow me." Severus replied. Hermione smiled back at him.

"you are so different out side school." Hermione blurted out.

"Is that suppose to be a good thing or a bad thing Hermione?" Severus asked.

"It's a very good thing, I like you better when your outside school. Your kind to me, your not as cruel." Hermione said, walking with him through the garden.

"I only act the way I do in school because of the Slytherin's, Voldemort and Draco Malfoy." Severus said.

"I understand Severus." Hermione said. They walked in silence for a moment until Hermione broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about Severus?" Hermione asked.

"I'm thinking how lucky I am to be at your side." Severus said.

"really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you've grown up to be a beautiful young woman." Severus said, hoping he's not pushing to hard, He's had these feelings for a while, Hermione faced him and smiled wide for him.

"Oh Severus." Hermione said and did the unthinkable. She reached up and kissed him, lightly on the lips, at first Severus didn't react, but then responded to the kiss, and deepened it. for them, it felt like for ever, they both felt sparks with in their bodies, after a while of passionate kissing, they broke apart smiling, and staring into each other's eye's.

"Please tell me you felt sparks." Severus said. Hermione nodded and Severus kissed her back. After a few more moments, they pulled apart. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her and pulled her tighter closer to him. Severus rested his head on top of her head.

"Severus?"

"Yes Hermione?" Severus answered quietly.

"What's going to happen?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?' Severus asked a little confused.

"About us? Are we a couple now? Or will this be only temporary?" Hermione asked. Severus stared Hermione straight into her eyes.

"Hermione, I will never be temporary, if you'll still have me that is. Us, if you want, we can give us a try." Severus answered. Hermione smiled.

"I just don't want to be hurt again." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I'll never hurt you voluntarily. As I said before, I will protect you to the best of my ability. I wont have anyone or anything hurt you. Even if you are not royalty, I'll protect you either way." Severus said and embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm really happy Severus, thank you so much." Hermione said into his chest.

"We better go back in side Herm. Supper should be waiting, we don't want your parents and your grandmother waiting….do we?" Severus asked.

"No, I reckon not." Hermione said. and with that, they headed back into the castle, Once she and Severus entered the kitchen, everyone was waiting for them.

"Bout time you tow showed up." Sophie joked, Hermione grabbed a seat next to her and Severus took the seat next to Hermione.

"What took you so long Hermione?" Eleanor asked.

" I had to talk to Severus in privet, if that is alright with you mother." Hermione stared at her.

"Very well, they all sat down and a whole bunch of food popped out in front of them, made by the house elves. Tonight was Italian night, so they had spaghetti and meet balls, lasagna, chicken and shrimp pasta, and chicken parmesan.

"you are irish, and yet, you eat Italian?" Severus asked.

"Yes, we do Severus, we do eat irish food, but we eat all cultures, not just irish. We try to have a variety in everything, a little taste of it. you know?" Benjamin explained.

"oh, very well….I see your point." Severus said and the family continued eating.

"How long have you been working at Hogwarts Severus?" Eleanor asked.

"nearly twenty years." Severus answered scooping a hand full of spaghetti on his plate with his fork.

"That's a long while." Eleanor said.

"Yes, it is. Being around Albus could make you go insane and put you into a mental hospital." Severus joked.

"SEVERUS! How rude!" Hermione playfully smacked him on the side of his shoulder.

"You know I'm playing. I do have a sense of humor." Severus said to Hermione.

"I know….your lucky Albus isn't here as he left to go back to Hogwarts." Hermione said. Benjamin, Eleanor and Sophie looked at each other pleased.

After dinner, Eleanor, Benjamin and Sophie had gone to bed, but Hermione and Severus were sitting on the couch near the fireplace. Severus had one arm around her as Hermione leaned on him. Placing a hand on his chest and his hand covering hers, they sat there for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Severus?" Hermione began.

"Yes?" Severus whispered.

"thank you again." Hermione said, Severus looked at her.

"no need to thank me Hermione, I'm doing this because I want to. Not because I have too. Well….now I do…." He chuckled and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"I know…" Hermione said after they broke apart and after a while, both of them had fallen asleep.

_**A/N Sorry it took so long. But I still hope you like it! I'm on summer vacation now! Yeah! So I can write more! But please read and review. I would really appreciate it, also I would like some idea's….but anyways, thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: An attack on one, an Attack on all

The next morning the O' Connors and Severus were out having a nice cook out with a few friends and other family members. Benjamin was doing the BBQ on the grill, like steak, chicken, hamburgers and hotdogs, Eleanor and Sophie were in the kitchen making the side dishes, like mash potatoes, fresh veggies, home grown tomato's, steamed bell peppers and squash. Macaroni salad, doubled eggs, fruit salad and garden salad. Also, they couldn't forget the baked beans which is a classic side for BBQ. They wanted to make sure everyone had enough to eat.

"Mother!" Hermione called out as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes darling, what is it?" Eleanor asked.

"Do you mind if I show Severus around on horseback? I wanted to show him the most gorgeous place in Ireland." Hermione said.

"Of course dear, be back before supper though, at around five or so your cousins, aunts and uncles will be arriving." Eleanor said.

"Yes mother, thank you, Severus and I will be back in a bit." Hermione said and she back to the living room where Severus was.

"Come on Severus, I have something to show you. But first we got to put you on a horse." Hermione said.

"A horse! Are you bloody mad! I've never ridden a horse!" Severus said as he followed Hermione to the stables beside the entrance of the castle.

"Yes a horse Severus, you'll learn. It's not that hard to do, you just got to keep your balance like when your on a broom except ridding a horse does not fly, unless you have a Pegasus." Hermione said. Severus stared at her.

"Fine…but if I fall off, I'm holding you responsible for any injuries." Severus said.

"Sure…" Hermione smiled and went into the barn. She got out Angel, her white thoroughbred horse, and a black thoroughbred.

"His name is Spirit" Hermione said.

"He's beautiful." Severus said as he pet the horse's nose.

"He is. He is a race horse, my family loves horse racing. My cousin Gemini is a horse racer, he's a champion. Well…trying to be…get on him Severus." Hermione said.

"How?" Severus asked a little confused.

"first, you place your left foot in the hole and you push yourself up while you swing your leg over the saddle." Hermione instructed him.

"I'll show you." Hermione said as she went to Angel's side and gotten up on the horse. Severus did the same thing, but almost fell off.

"Your too tense Severus, you need to learn how to relax." Hermione told him. He tried and found it keeping his balance while relaxing was better than not relaxing and almost falling off.

"There you go Severus." Hermione praised him.

"Very funny Hermione. I've never rode one of these before." Severus said.

"Grab on to the rains and pull up slightly, if you put your hand to the right side of the horse and pull, it will go right, same thing with the left, also if you want to turn around you go either side and go around, when you halt him, you say whoa and pull back gently." Hermione instructed him. they practiced turning and after a minute or so Severus got used to it.

"I think I got the hang of it." Severus said proudly.

"Very good Severus. You earned a golden star for your efforts." Hermione joked with him, Severus raised his eye brow.

"Very funny. Now, can we go now?" Severus asked.

"Of course Severus" Hermione said and Severus followed right beside her on the horse while going on a dirt road.

"Where you taking me Hermione?" Severus asked trying to keep his balance.

"It's a secret. A place only my family can go to, it's one of the most beautiful places here in Ireland." Hermione said.

"Very well." Severus said.

After a while of horseback riding, Hermione and Severus had stopped in front of a gorgeous waterfall with tall leaves and rocks to where you can actually lay on them and hear the water pouring down from above you.

"Hermione, it's beautiful," Severus said, he and Hermione gotten off the horse and went towards the waterfall.

"Yes, it is. This is my favorite place in Ireland. When I was younger, and when I get upset I come here to wash away all my anger, and fears. I would either lay up on that rock over there or I would swim in the lake. Sometimes I would climb the hill in slide down the waterfall." Hermione said.

"You actually slide down the waterfall?" Severus asked in shock.

"Yes….I do… I'll show you." Hermione said and she transfigured her cloths into a two piece lime green bathing suit and climbed up the rocks that was about ten feet high and sled down the waterfall into the lake. At first he didn't see her come back up.

"Hermione?" He asked a little worried as he came to where she landed. He started to panic and jumped in to save her, but as soon as he got into the lake, Hermione popped out from now where and wrapped her arms around Severus. Severus turned around and sighed in relief.

"Hermione, you scared the crap out of me!" Severus said as he kissed her.

"I know…I can hold my breath for the longest time. I wanted you to come in." Hermione said kissing him back.

"You could've just asked Hermione." Severus said wrapping his arms around her.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Hermione joked and laughed.

"This place is beautiful Hermione, but not as near as beautiful as you." Severus commented. Hermione smiled.

With out warning, Hermione took off his shirt. And threw it to the edge of the lake.

"Why'd you do that?" Severus asked.

"Because I wanted too…if you can see my stomach, or me almost half naked anyways, why should I not see you shirtless?" Hermione asked seductively.

"You do have a point." Severus smiled.

"come on, you try sliding down the waterfall its so much fun Sev." Hermione suggested as she pried away from his arms and got out of the water to climb up the rocks. Severus followed.

"You sure it's safe?" Severus asked.

"Of course Sev. If it weren't, would we be doing this right now?" Hermione chuckled. Severus shook his head no and after Hermione jumped in, Severus followed her. Hermione and Severus popped out from beneath the water surface and laughed.

"this is fun Herms." Severus said laughing.

"You should smile more. Makes you look twenty years younger." Hermione suggested as she came into an embrace.

"You think?" Severus said kissing the top of her head.

"Oh yes." Hermione said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

An hour had gone by, Hermione and Severus were laying together on the smooth rock that's above the lake. Hermione cuddled up next to Severus as he played with her hair.

"You smell good Sev." Hermione said as her head lay on his chest.

"You do too Herms." Severus said.

Then, all of a sudden there was a loud bang from a distance, flock of birds flew from the trees.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Severus answered. Again, a couple of more loud bangs came from the distance.

"its coming from the castle!" Hermione yelled and she and Severus rushed over to the horses and galloped towards the castle.

Once they arrived, death eaters appeared to be attacking the castle. Curses were flying everywhere. Hermione and Severus jumped off of the horses and quickly attacked the death eaters. Not giving up, the death eaters had fought back with full force.

"_Confringo_" Hermione yelled as she hit a couple of death eaters. Hermione were fighting another death eater a couple of feet away from Severus.

"Your nothing mudblood!" The death eater said.

"think again! You good for nothing prat!" Hermione yelled and threw another curse at him.

"why you mother fucking whore! Avada" The death eater started to say, but a family member jumped infront of her.

"NO! Aladdin!" Hermione screamed in fear as one of her cousins lie dead on the ground.

"Avada Kadavra!" Hermione yelled and she killed the death eater with nothing but anger growing inside her. After a while the death eaters retreated. Everyone had rushed to Aladdin's side, Hermione clinged to him. crying her eye's out.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. Severus was right next to her.

"Hermione, he's gone…I'm so sorry Hermione." Severus said. he hugged her tightly as Hermione cried into his chest. Severus looked into her eye's.

"Hermione, are you hurt?" Severus asked examining her. He saw a couple of scratches and he checked her back. He found a huged wound coming along her backside. It was cut deep. There were blood trickling down her back.

"Hermione, everythings going to be okay." Severus tried to sooth her.

"NO! it won't! Aladdin's dead! And it's all because of me!" Hermione wept.

"Look at me! It's not your fault! It't the death eaters. Its Voldemort! None of this is your fault." Severus said whipping the tears from her face. Hermione just stared at him and kissed him lightly.

"I was so scared for you Severus." Hermione said she lyed her head on his chest as his hand was placed on her head.

" I was scared for you too Hermione." Severus said.

"Come, we need to get you to a healer." Severus suggested.

"Take me to Healer Ann." Hermione requested.

"Where is she?" Severus asked.

"in the castle….third story second room from the left. Severus…I don't feel so good." Hermoine said as she became dizzy and passed out in Severus's arms. Severus carried her to Healer Ann. But was stopped by Sophie, Benjamin, and Eleanor.

"Is she?" Sophie asked worried.

"No…she's not….thank Merlin…she needs to go see Healer Ann. Her back is loosing blood, has a big gash coming down. So will you please let me by?" Severus said in a stern voice and moved passsed them heading to Healer Ann's room.

Once he arrived he placed her on the bed and Healer Ann had sealed up the wound.

"Do you know when she will awake?" Benjamin asked.

"She should be up in an hour or two. Her wound is healed and I gave her a blood replenashing potion. She will be fine." Ann said.

"Thank goodness." All said and sighed in relief.

After about two hours, Severus was still at her side, holding her hand he felt her twitch. He looked up and saw her eyelids move.

"Hermione?" Severus whispered, before long, Hermione opened her eye's and the first thing she saw was Severus smiling.

"Severus…" Hermione chocked.

"It's okay Herms….your safe." Severus sighed with reliefe. Hermione smiled and Severus bent down and hugged her.

"You should rest Herm." Severus suggested.

"How long have I been out?" Hermione asked.

"only two hours. It wasn't long…but still it scared the living daylights out of me." Severus said and kissed her.

" I don't want rest Sev. I want to see you. where's the others?" Hermione asked.

"In the living room." Severus answered.

"Can I see them please?" Hermione asked. At first Severus was hesatent but did as she wished. With in a couple of minutes the three royal's came in rushing towards her side.

"Oh Hermione! Thank Merlin your okay!" Eleanor said as she gave her daughter a death grabbing hug.

"Mother…your chocking…can't breath…" Hermione struggled.

"Eleanor, let go of the poor girl before you kill her yourself." Sophie joked and Eleanor let go.

"Sorry Hermione." Eleanor said.

"It's okay…is…is…it true? Aladdin…is…he…" Hermione couldn't think straight. Eleanor nodded saddly and Hermione sobbed.

"He took the killing curse for you Hermione. He died trying to protect you." Benjamin said.

"It should've been me! Not him! that death eater was pointing his wand at ME! ME! For heaven forbid! If it was my time to die so be it! but Aladdin was young! He's like my little brother!" Hermione screamed in anger.

"Hermione! Listen to me! If he didn't jump in front of you you would be dead. And not only would Benjamin, and Eleanor lost their daughter, and granddaughter to Sophie, but I would've lost the one person that I truly love. Hermione I love you! I'm gratefull in a way that Aladdin did that for you. he sacraficed himself so you can live. And I'm gratefull that your hear Hermione. Because with out you, I realized that I'm nothing! I'm nothing with out you." Severus said to her. Hermione could'nt believe what she had just heard.

"Oh Severus…." Hermione whispered and wrapped her arms around his waist into an embrace.

"I love you too. I'm sorry Sev. I just overreacted." Hermione said.

"It's okay love…it's all over for now." Severus said soothing her. After a moment, Benjamin cleared his throat.

Hermione and Severus had let go of one another and looked over at Benjamin.

"Now, that we got that cleared, I do believe supper would be ready in a few moments." Benjamin said.

"yes father. Severus and I will be there in a few minutes." Hermione said and the three of them went down to the kitchen for supper.

"should we go down there?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes, I think we should." Severus answered and he helped Hermione up and led her down to the kitchen for supper.

_**A/N phew! One of the longest chapters I've ever writtin! I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! Yes…Severus finally told Hermione he loves her! Yeah! But peace will not be coming just yet. There will be more in store! So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Revenge

Hermione and Severus were in her rooms later on that night curled up together on her king size bed. Severus had been sniffing her long curly chestnut hair and once he gotten a good sniff, he started to suck on her neck. Hermione then moaned.

"Severussssss…." Hermione whispered.

"Yes my love?" Severus asked as he looked up to her chocolate brown eyes.

"we need to talk." Hermione said. Severus grew frightened, the thought of her leaving him was unbearable.

"Don't worry Severus, I'm not going to leave you…I love you." Hermione said. Severus sighed in relief. Thank Merlin she wasn't going to leave him.

"What do we need to talk about?" Severus asked.

"When we go back to Hogwarts, what becomes of us?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Severus said confused.

"What I mean Sev, I don't want any special treatment in class. I don't want the students being suspicious of you and me." Hermione said. Severus smiled.

"Of course my darling. No special treatment. Well….maybe a little…..just to make them feel jealous." Severus smirked.

"None of that Sev." Hermione said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"you ashamed that your with me?" Severus asked.

"NO! I'm not Severus! You know that! I just don't want people finding out just yet, now's not the time." Hermione explained.

"I see Herms. But I do wish that I could tell the whole world that your with me, and that I love you so much." Severus said smiling.

"As do I Sev, as do I, now….lets get some sleep." Hermione said and she cuddled next to Severus while lying down on the bed. Covered up by the blankets.

"Good night love." Severus said and kissed the back of her head.

"Good night love." With that the two went into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Hermione and Severus went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast, Benjamin was already sitting at the table reading the daily prophet drinking coffee and Eleanor was doing the same thing. Sophie was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Hermione, Severus….would you like some eggs?" Sophie asked.

"Yes please…fried eggs would be nice…" Hermione answered taking Severus's hand.

"Yes Sophie…I'll take the same." Severus replied and Hermione lead them to the table and sat across Benjamin and Eleanor.

"Good morning mum. Dad. How are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine Hermione." Both had said at the same time.

"would you like some coffee Herm?" Severus asked while getting up to make a cup of coffee himself.

"yes please Sev. Two creamers and three table spoons of sugar… thank you." Hermione said smiling.

"as you wish." With that Severus had went to the counter and poured two cups of coffee. Once he was finished, he went back towards her sat back down and handed her the cup of coffee.

"Here you go…two fried eggs, grits…toast, and bacon." Sophie said handing the two full plates to Hermione and Severus.

"Why don't the elves do it grandmother?" Hermione asked while picking up her fork.

"I thought it would be nice just the five of us to have breakfast together, and I haven't cooked in forever, since I thought my cooking skills were a little rusty I gave the elves the morning off." Sophie asked sitting next to her granddaughter.

"Alright…it's delicious." Hermione complemented.

"Thanks." Sophie said and continued eating. The whole time they ate not one person said a word. Hermione was sadden because of the loss of Aladdin and she wanted revenge. She knew why everyone was quite. It wasn't rocket science. After breakfast Hermione and Severus went for a walk on some of the trails that they owned.

"Severus?" Hermione began.

"Yes love?" Severus said as they walked hand in hand.

"How do I get revenge?" Hermione asked him.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked a little confused.

"You know exactly what I mean Severus. I want Voldemort to pay for what he's done. When he messes with a royal family member, then he messes with the whole family." Hermione said.

"I have no idea Herms. But sooner or later he's going against Potter and he will die. Hopefully Potter can do something right for a change." Severus said.

"Severus! That was mean!" Hermione playfully smacked him on the arm.

"You should know now that I'm not a nice person Hermione." Severus replied.

"But your nice to me." Hermione smiled. Severus stared at her after they stopped for a second.

"Because I love you my dear." Severus replied back. Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips and continued walking on the long dirt path.

"I was thinking we should give Voldie here a little run for his money." Hermione started.

"Hermione…please don't do anything that would get you killed…." Severus pleaded.

"Severus…I'm not going to get my revenge just by sitting on my arse now would it?" Hermione said.

"What do you plan on doing?" He asked.

" I think that I'll hex him….maybe setting his robes on fire….or better yet…the most precious thing a man has….if you get my drift." Hermione smirked.

"Heaven forbid Hermione….if he knows it was you….you'll be dead….I don't want that." Severus said.

"I wont die Severus…besides…setting his balls on fire wont be the last thing I do…I'll kill him my self it the war doesn't come soon….very soon." Hermione said.

"OH Hermione. What am I going to do with you?" Severus asked and pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

"So when do you plan on doing it?" Severus asked her.

"right about…..now." Hermione said. as she flung her wand up in the air.

It was in a middle of a death eater meeting. Lucius was bowing down in front of his master. kissing his hand.

" Lucius….." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes my Lord…." Lucius replied stepping back a little.

"Have you heard from Severus?" Voldemort said.

"when we attacked the castle in Ireland, Severus and the mudblood came rushing in to try and stop us. We fought…we killed a cousin of the mudblood's and left. We destroyed practically everything though.

"SEVERUS WAS WITH THEM! TRAITER!" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes…he is my Lord…." Lucius said

"No wonder why he hasn't been to any meetings….he know decides that he will die among the light. Or, better yet….Lucius, you should go over there in three weeks, take Bella with you and kill that mudblood. Make him watch as well. then bring him back to me. I want him unharmed. I just want him broken. Is that clear?" Voldemort commanded.

"Yes My Lord." Lucius said. and with that flames came from Voldemort.

"What the fucking hell is this!" Voldemort yelled trying to get rid of the flames that were burning his balls.

"My…for the sake of Salazar! Your balls are on fire!" a new member yelled out as Voldemort rolled on the ground to set the fire out.

"IT FUCKING HURTS!" Voldemort screamed in pain.

After a couple minutes of unbearable torture, Voldemort had put some ice to cool down the heat from his unpleasant pain.

"WHO DID THIS! WHO FUCKING HEXED ME! THEY'LL DIE! OH AND REX, AVANDA KADAVRA!" Voldemort yelled as he killed the new comer for saying what he had said earlier.

"My Lord…." Lucius tried to say but Voldemort stared at him with his red eyes. And where mere inches away from him.

"If you did it Lucius…you'll have hell to pay." Voldemort hissed.

"No…my Lord…I believe its that mudblood Granger who did it." Lucius stated.

"You do have a point Lucius. Since her beloved cousin of hers got killed I'm sure she'll be wanting revenge. Well…instead of two weeks Lucius…make it one week. She will die. And the traitor will pay the ultimate price for his treason. Voldemort hissed.

Hermione and Severus sat up at a high cliff, just holding each other tightly.

"I would love to see Voldie's face when he got hexed." Hermione laughed. Severus only grew more worried if he found out it was her.

"you shouldn't have done that Hermione. He's not to be messed with." Severus said.

"And what would you have done if he killed someone close to you Severus?" Hermione asked.

"I would've killed him." Severus answered.

"Exactly. I wanted to have a little revenge for my self, and I'm sure hexing his balls off would surely be a good laugh." Hermione said she looked up at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry my love….nothing's going to happen to me." Hermione tried to consult him. He kissed her back.

"Well….I hope not. If something happens to you, I don't know what I would do. I love you so much Hermione." Severus said holding her.

"I love you too Severus." Hermione said. and with that, they gotten up and went back to the castle since it was getting late once more.

**A/N Phew another long chapter…I hope you like it PLEASE review. And maybe have some ideas that could help me out. I'm thinking about writing a fic for Armywives. One of my favorite shows on earth….I don't know…but please review. It would mean so much to me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** _you may already notice, but characters are OOC…..so if you don't like it. don't read it. and well…if you don't mind….read it and review please. Would be great. Also, after you read this story, you should read The Rose, I just written, about Ginny and Draco….well…enough with me….here's the story! Hope you like it! and characters Hermione and Severus….and other recognizable characters, not created by me, are not mine. Belongs to J.K Rowling! ENJOY! _

Chapter six: childhood and the attack

Hermione and Severus were taking a walk along one of the many paths that she owned. Hand and hand, Severus talked about his child hood, and Hermione did too.

"What was it like?" Hermione asked him.

"Being a kid was horrible. My father….beat my mother till she was black and blue. I wanted to stop him, but he could come after me. He would rape her, in front of me." Severus said as he fought the erg to cry.

"Severus….you don't have to tell me…." Hermione started.

"But I do Herms, I want to tell you." Severus said and took a deep breath.

"there was this one time, my father had whipped me with a coat hanger, a metal, mother tried to stop him, but after he left the scars on my back he went after my mother. I hear her screams every night. It tortures me to no end. I felt alone as a kid the only friend I ever had was Lily, she helped me, especially when my mother died. I could've stopped him, but I was too afraid, to scared to do anything about it. it's my fault….MY FAULT!" Severus screamed as he put his hands up to his face and covered it.

"Severus! It's not your fault! You were just a boy, your father could've killed you. look at me Severus….you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Hermione said staring at him. She whipped a tear that came down his cheek. He then hugged her.

"Oh, Hermione…..thank you…." Severus said as he placed a light kiss on top of her head.

"can you tell me about Lily?" Hermione asked trying to get Severus off of his father.

"Lily was smart, kind, funny, the most gorgeous green eye's I've ever saw. She saw me for me. She was the best friend any one could have. We use to play in a park near spinners end. She would sit on a swing, and sometimes I would push her. We would play tag, or hid and seek. She told me that we would always be friends, and that nothing would come between us." Severus began as he remembered his best friend.

" When we got to Hogwarts, at first everything went fine, though She was a Gryffindor, and I was a Slytherin, we still were close. Until Potter came and ruined it all. He stole her from me. He had his friends, I don't know why he would still the only friend I ever had. At first, Lily didn't like Potter, and I was glad. But then, I believe it was my fourth year, Potter, Lupin, and Black tortured me while I was reading underneath my favorite tree, they put me upside down and they showed my underpants. Lily came and defend me. I was mad for some reason, I guess it was because I didn't like when a girl defended me. She did somehow get Potter to stop, She came to me to see if I was alright, I told her to get away from me, and then I did the most unthinkable….I called her…a ….well….I think you know what I meant." Severus said as he couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"Yes, I know." Hermione told him.

"She slapped me across my face and left with Potter. I regretted it. I told her that I was sorry every day. But she never forgave me. It was my fault as well. I ruined our friendship. And now, because of me…she's dead…" Severus said.

"NO! don't blame yourself Sev. Things happen for a reason….I know you regretted everything. But since she gave birth to Harry, he's able to beat the Dark Lord. If you think about it, you saved us all. Lily went to James, they had Harry, and the Dark Lord couldn't kill him, and now, Harry is going to kill him….don't you see, everything that happened, between you and Lily helped the future. I wish things were different of course. But I can't change the past even if I wanted to." Hermione said. Severus thought about it. maybe she was right.

"Your right Hermione. I shouldn't dwell on the past, because the past brought me to you." Severus said and kissed her on the mouth. After they broke the kiss, they still embraced each other.

"We should get back to the castle," Hermione suggested.

"yeah, we should." Severus agreed and took her hand and went back to the castle.

When they arrived at the castle, Severus and Hermione entered the living room where they were greeted by Sophie, Eleanor and Benjamin.

"Hello you two, glad you could join us!" Sophie said.

"Were we having a meeting?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we were waiting for you." Benjamin said.

"For how long?"

"About ten minutes. Come, and sit….we have much to discuss." Sophie said. Severus and Hermione had sat down together on the love couch.

"As you know, I'm getting rather old and I decided I will be retiring at the end of the month." Sophie said. everyone gasped.

"Why so soon grandmother?" Hermione asked.

"Because, I feel like I can not keep up with the country any longer, and I know you can run this country with out any problem, I have faith in you." Sophie said.

"But the war is coming up soon, what if something happens to me while I fight? Not saying that Severus won't do a good job in protecting me. I know he will…but just in case. Some body will have to take the thrown." Hermione said holding Severus hand.

"if…and I do mean IF something does happen to you…Severus…would you like to take the thrown?" Sophie asked. Severus mouth fell in complete shock. He was speechless, and that was saying it lightly.

"But…I'm not related to any royal family….I can't run Ireland. Could I?" Severus stuttered a little bit. Sophie, Benjamin and Eleanor chuckled.

"Yes, you can. Right now, you are dating my granddaughter, who will soon become Queen, and therefore, you shall be King. But even if something happens, I can be sure that you will be given the crown." Sophie said.

"But how?" Severus asked.

"Easy…I see you as my grand son in law, I consider you part of my family anyways. Even if you weren't dating Hermione. You have done so much of the wizarding world. And now, I believe you would make a great king." Sophie said.

"Very well Sophie." Severus said. still shocked. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Now…." Sophie started to say, but there was a load bang out side of the castle walls.

"Let me check that out." Hermione said as she left the room.

"HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" One of the death eater's said as he drug Hermione to the living room by her hair.

"HERMIONE!" Severus yelled as he grabbed his wand out and pointed it at them.

"Stupefy!" Severus yelled as he knocked one death eat out, Hermione rushed towards him.

"Herms, are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Yes….yes…" Hermione said.

"SEVERUS! WATCH OUT!"

"Expelliarmus!" Benjamin cried, but another death eater stepped in and disarmed it. then, Lucius Malfoy, McNair, and Bellatrix Lestrange came in.

"MALFOY!" Severus spat out.

"Ah, Severus….my oh my, what to do with the traitor. And the mudblood." Lucius said.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked frighten a little, but kept her wand at the ready.

"Isn't it obvious? We all saw that little hex you gave the Dark Lord. He wasn't please at all. So, instead of three weeks before killing you, he moved it down one. And, he wanted Severus here to watch you die, and bring him back for the Dark Lord to kill." Lucius said.

"NEVER! I won't let you hurt her!" Severus spat. We'll see. Bella…." Lucius said.

"Imperio!" Bella cried happily as Severus bent down, as hard as he might, he couldn't fight it.

"NO! no!" Severus yelled in pain.

"Now, Mudblood…seems we have a little problem don't we!" Lucius said as he looked over at her parents.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!" Benjamin yelled, his hand was shaking as he tried to stop to cast a curse.

"And, what if I don't?" Lucius said.

"I'll Kill you! That's what!" Benjamin said.

"I like to see you try!" Lucius spat, with a smirk.

"DAD! NO!" Hermione yelled.

"Ava-" Benjamin said but was too late.

"Avada Kadavra!" Lucius had cast it faster, Benjamin went flying into the air, hit the wall, and landed hard on the floor. His face was now pale with his eye's wide open.

"NO DAD!" Hermione said as she burst into tears. Lucius turned his attention to her.

"CRUCIO!" Lucius yelled. Hermione felt tremendous pain.

"AHHH! " Hermione cried in agony.

"you will pay mudblood. For everything! Your precious Sevie kins will watch you die, right before his eye's." Lucius said. Hermione struggled to look up, but did.

"You evil good for nothing basterd!" Hermione spat. Right then, Sophie and Eleanor did the unthinkable.

"STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" they called as they were able to get Lucius's attack off her. Hermione fell to the ground, unconscious.

"STUPEFY!" Sophie said to Bella, and all three death eaters went flying. Severus had gotten his wand and went towards Hermione.

"HERMIONE! Herms! Wake up!" Severus cried.

"Severus! Pay attention!" Sophie commanded. Severus did as he was told.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Severus said to Lucius, his body curled up and fell to the ground.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He said again to Bella. McNair grew terrified, and he ran off.

"Call the Minister. Tell him we caught two Death Eaters." Severus snarled.

"I'll take care of Hermione. Just do it now!" Severus went by Hermione's side again.

"Hermione…wake up…you need to wake up…please." Severus pleaded. Still…..no answer. He picked her up gently and went to the infirmary at Hogwarts. Poppy would surely be able to help.

"Poppy!" Severus yelled as he entered the room. Poppy came by when she heard the sound of Severus's voice.

"OH MY! Mrs. Granger? What happened?" Poppy said as she conjured up a hospital bed. Severus placed her in it.

"Death Eaters…." Severus said. Poppy understood.

"I'll see what I can do. She's out like a light." Poppy said.

"Yes I know…. Just heal her please." Severus said. Poppy nodded and gotten to work.

A couple of hours later, Hermione had finally woken up. She was still hurting from the curse, but she was alive.

"Severus…." She whispered. Severus was by her side the whole time, when he heard her speak, he was relived.

"OH! Hermione! Thank Merlin!" Severus said as he bent down and kissed her.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"Like crap…it hurts!" Hermione cried.

"Here take this, it helps with the pain." Severus said as he gave her a potion.

"How are you feeling Sev?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine….I guess. The pain doesn't hurt anymore. Oh Herms, I'm so glad your okay." Severus said smiling.

"I am too." Then she suddenly remembered her dad.

"no….dad…" She then started to cry. Severus held her close.

"Everything's going to be okay. Your dad's in a better place. He's watching over you." Severus said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe he's gone. Sev…." Hermione said.

"Yes my love?" He said.

"Don't leave me." Hermione cried into his chest.

"I wouldn't dream Hermione. I will never leave you" Severus answered and they kissed each other passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Recovery and Realization

Hermione was sleeping in the infirmary at Hogwarts, Severus as always is sitting at her bed side. Around dinner time, Hermione woke up.

"Did you have a nice sleep Herms?" Severus asked.

"I had the most craziest dream that some death eater came and killed my father….where is he?" Hermione asked. Severus gulped. She must be in denial.

"Herms, your father…he is dead. I'm so sorry." Severus said, placing a hand over hers. Hermione felt tears running down her cheeks.

"No…no…no….no…it can't be….I just saw him yesterday….." Hermione said a little panicky.

"Hermione…there was an attack yesterday. When we came home from our walk, death eaters came in, holding you hostage before I stupefied him. but they death eaters almost killed you. they wanted to take me back to that bastard they call the Dark Lord, and have me killed. Your father died trying to save you….do you remember anything?" Severus asked.

"it's not possible. My father….he was the strongest wizard I've ever known. Besides Dumbledore. Why they call me mudblood? I'm no mudblood." Hermione asked in tears. Severus held her.

"They can't come to fact that your pureblood Herms. They've always known you as a muggle born witch. They can't accept the fact that you are more powerful than them." Severus answered Hermione's question. Hermione held him tightly.

"I can't stand them Sev. I want them dead. I want Malfoy sr. dead. I want….I want to live in peace….have you in my life forever….to love you in peace. Rule my country, and with you by my side. Why isn't that to hard to ask?" Hermione said hiding her face in his chest.

"It's because of The Dark Lord. We will win Hermione, we will defeat him. and we will live in peace, we'll be free. It's only a matter of time Hermione…..only a matter of time before he goes down into the pits of hell." Severus said trying to comfort her.

"You won't leave me will you Sev?" Hermione asked a little worried.

"No…I'll never leave you. I'll stand by you through thick and thin. I promise my life on that." Severus said.

"Oh, Sev, I love you." Hermione said.

"I love you too Herms. Do you want dinner? How are you feeling at the moment?" Severus asked.

"I feel….okay….right now no pain. Yes, I would like to have some dinner." Hermione answered him.

"alright….dinner for two coming right up." Severus said as he order their dinners.

"some chicken soup, baked potato, and some tea." Severus said to the elf.

"for two…." He add.

"Coming right up sir." The elf disappeared.

"I can't believe he's gone….Severus…." Hermione wept. Severus held her.

"I know my love….it's hard….but he's in a better place…he'll be watching you….." Severus said. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"thank you Severus…for everything." Hermione said.

"Your welcome." Severus replied and kissed her. Then, the elf had came back with the food they ordered and ate it.

A couple of hours later, Albus, Sophie, and Eleanor came in to visit her to see how she was doing.

"Hi honey…how are you feeling?" Eleanor asked.

" I feel better since Severus' is here…and now you're here." Hermione answered them all staring at each person.

" I am truly sorry for your loss…if there's anything I can do to help…just let me know." Albus suggested.

"As well I" Severus said after him.

"Actually…I wanted to know when I can start school again…I miss it." Hermione asked. Albus chuckled a little bit.

"Of course Miss. O' Connor, you can return to school…how bout Monday morning…do you remember your schedule?" Albus asked.

"Yes…of course….Monday I have Potion's first thing…then Charms….Defense against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and then Transfiguration." Hermione answered back.

"Very well….you can return to school first thing Monday morning…enjoy your weekend Miss. O' Connor." Albus said.

"You too Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said back and with that, Albus had left. Leaving Severus, Eleanor, and Sophie.

"The funeral for Benjamin will be tomorrow Hermione….we have already made preparations." Sophie told her granddaughter.

" Very well….where is it at?" Hermione asked her.

"it will be at our family grave yard….beside the church we go to…at noon tomorrow." Sophie answered her.

"very well grandmother…I will attend…can Severus…"

"Of course dear…Severus is welcome if he wants to join you." Sophie said cutting her off.

"Yes…I will attend….Hermione might need a shoulder to cry on." Severus answered smiling at her and holding her hand.

"Yes…I will." Hermione said smiling back.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Sophie said, she bent down and hugged her before leaving to go back to the castle.

"See you tomorrow." Hermione said.

"We love you." Eleanor said before they left.

"I love you too." Hermione replied. And then they apparated back to the castle in Ireland.

"thank you for coming with me Severus…it means a whole lot." Hermione thanked Severus.

" I'll do anything for you my love….remember that." Severus said unto her.

"You need some rest…" Severus told Hermione, Hermione frowned but didn't argue.

"Alright….I'll sleep…I'll see you in the morning Severus…I love you." Hermione said and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too….good night…" Severus said tucking her in as she rested her head on her pillow.

"Good night." With that she closed her eye's and fell asleep. Severus stayed up just a little longer to watch her sleep. And with out noticing, he fell asleep in the chair holding her hand.

The next morning, Hermione had gotten up with Severus to get ready for the funeral. Hermione wore a long black dress, her hair was up in a bun with a string of curly hair along side her face. She had a small black cap on top of her head with a black veil covering her eye's. Severus wore his black robes…his shoes were shined and his hair was pulled back. When they were getting ready to leave, Severus reached out a hand to her and Hermione accepted it.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Severus asked. Hermione looked up to him and gave him a fake smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be for a funeral." Hermione answered and She and Severus apparated to the cemetery.

When they arrived, there were very few people. It was only Eleanor, Sophie, Albus, the pastor, and some family and a couple friends. Hermione and Severus sat in the front row with her mother and grandmother. Eleanor was crying and so was Sophie. Hermione is trying her best to keep the tears in, to be strong. Soon, the ceremony began.

"Today is a sad day as we lost a great father, husband, and son in law. We are here to remember all the things that he has done for his family and for this country, we thank him for his bravery, his time and efforts. Oh, father above, let this brave honored soul rest in your hands tonight, and for all eternity. Benjamin O' Connor was a brilliant and talented man, He loved his family especially his wife and daughter." The pastor said. Hermione had something in store for her father, she raised her hand…

"Miss O' Connor would like to sing for her father" Pastor said as Hermione rose and came forward facing the crowd.

"My father, is a big Frank Sinatra fan…yes, we all know that he is a muggle musician…but he is one of the best…I remember him saying to me one day that 'if I ever die, I want you to sing My Way.' I am here to fulfill his request, this song represents him tremendously….and he did pass his way….dad…I hope you like it….

**And now, the end is near,  
And so I face the final curtain.  
My friends, I'll say it clear;  
I'll state my case of which I'm certain.**

I've lived a life that's full -  
I've travelled each and every highway.  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

Regrets? I've had a few,  
But then again, too few to mention.  
I did what I had to do  
And saw it through without exemption.

I planned each charted course -  
Each careful step along the byway,  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew,  
When I bit off more than I could chew,  
But through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it up and spit it out.  
I faced it all and I stood tall  
And did it my way.

I've loved, I've laughed and cried,  
I've had my fill - my share of losing.  
But now, as tears subside,  
I find it all so amusing.

To think I did all that,  
And may I say, not in a shy way -  
Oh no. Oh no, not me.  
I did it my way.

For what is a man? What has he got?  
If not himself - Then he has naught.  
To say the things he truly feels  
And not the words of one who kneels.  
The record shows I took the blows  
And did it my way.

Yes, it was my way. 

Hermione started crying after she finished the song that her father had requested her to do. She knew it would mean so much to him for her to sing that, and so she did. She whipped her tears way and gave another little speech.

"my father was a hard worker…he never wanted to be king…neither did mother….he wanted to make his child's life as happy (sniff) as he could…he wanted the best for me. He was the best father I've ever known….I love you dad." Hermione cried and sat back down next to Severus.

The funeral went on and with in a blink of the eye it was over. Hermione and Severus left the cemetery and went back to Hogwarts to Severus's chambers. Severus and Hermione lie next to one another on their bed. Hermione was still crying.

"I'm going to miss him…" Hermione cried into his chest, Severus held her tightly.

"I know my love…but you'll see him again one day." Severus said rubbing her back.

"I know…I'm tired Sev, can we go to sleep now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course good night Hermione, I love you." Severus said before kissing her on her forehead.

"Good night Sev. I love you too." With that, Hermione and Severus fell asleep in each others arms.

_**A/N I hope you like it. if you did, please review this was a really difficult chapter, it took me forever to find the right funeral song. I was going to use Angel by Sarah, but I couldn't because I sang that one at my grandpa's funeral…so I hope you like it. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: A change in the prophecy

Monday had arrived, Hermione and Severus woke up in each other's arms. Severus was smiling at her and she was smiling back at him.

"Good morning love." Severus whispered to her. Hermione kissed him.

"Good morning to you too." Hermione replied back to him.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"7:30 why?" Severus asked.

"we missed breakfast, and class is about to start." Hermione said, she then realized what she said and hoped out of bed and started to get dressed.

"CRAP!" Severus said after a moment of 'what the hell' and realized that he was about to be late to class himself.

"thirty freekin minutes! No freekin time!" Hermione blurted out as she tried to brush her rat's nest she calls hair. Severus hurriedly dressed in his robes. Amazingly, they were really in about fifteen minutes to spare. Severus was done first and decided to make a sandwich for the two of them. Hermione had came out of his room not even noticing him she was almost to the front door until Severus called to her.

"HERMIONE!" Severus called rushing into the living room to stop her for a moment before leaving her self.

"What?" Hermione said.

"You forgot something." Severus said as he realized she almost forgot her potion's book.

"here you go… drink it now, eat on the way." Severus said handing her a glass of milk and the sandwich. Hermione drank as fast as she could.

"Thank you love…see you in class." Hermione said and kissed Severus quickly on the lips and left eating her sandwich on the way.

She was able to get to her class on time, but barely. She sat next to Neville up front, Harry and Ron sat behind her.

Severus came in with his billowing robes as he closed the windows and headed up front of the class room. It was eight o clock on the dot.

"you will be brewing wolfs ban potion….get started, directions on the board…NOW!" Severus said as he sat behind his desk and begun grading essays.

It was with in thirty to forty five minutes when the class started when Albus Dumbledore came barging in.

"Headmaster…what is the meaning of this? Your disturbing my class room" Severus snarled.

"Professor Snape, come with me, Miss Granger you shall come too. It's very important, meet me in my office immediately." Albus said and rushed off back to his office. Hermione could tell it was because Albus usually never disturbs classes.

"Miss Granger, you heard the Headmaster, follow me….Keep doing your work, I expect a sample when we return…." Severus said as he and Hermione rushed to the headmaster's office.

**Headmaster's office**

Severus and Hermione barged into his office, Albus was standing by his desk, Severus realized he lost that twinkle in his eye's and knew this was serious.

"Lemon Drop?" Albus asked while popping one in his mouth. Severus shook his head.

"You know I hate those things, you asked us here for a reason….Albus, what's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Remember when Harry gotten the Prophecy? Last year at the ministry?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I was there…" Hermione answered, Hermione looked at Severus confused.

"That Prophecy was fake." Albus said.

"WHAT! How could that be?" Severus asked.

"I just got word from the ministry that Harry is NOT the chosen one….it's one of his best friends." Albus answered.

"And why would Harry NOT be the chosen one, I mean, he's got his mark on his forehead, he is destiny to kill him." Hermione said.

"I don't know, but I do know who is suppose to kill Tom now, only the strongest witch can kill him. Harry is not the strongest wizard." Albus explained. Severus was taken aback by the whole situation.

"And who is this witch that suppose to kill the Dark Lord?" Severus asked in almost frighten tone.

There was awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Albus had finally answered his question.

"Miss. Granger."

Those words that came out of his mouth stunned Severus and Hermione.

"I don't understand, How is Hermione suppose to kill the Dark Lord?" Severus asked as he grabbed Hermione's hand.

"She is the strongest witch of our time. She has power that the Dark Lord knows not. She will become Queen eventually, but first before she takes the throne, it says you have to kill him." Albus explained.

" I swore to protect her Albus, you were there were you not? How am I suppose to protect her if she's the one who has to defeat the Dark Lord?" Severus asked.

" I don't know for sure, Harry seems to think he is the Chosen one, but in fact, it's Miss Granger. I will tell him tonight after dinner, but I wanted to tell you first." Albus told them. Hermione looked petrified, she couldn't find the words to express how she feels right this moment, apparently, it was all written on her face.

"Since I do not spy any more, how will we know when the Dark Lord will attack? I mean, it could be today for all was know….or next week. We have no idea!" Severus said, gripping on Hermione's hand to sooth her. Nothing worked.

" I believe that Harry has connections to Tom and with out he noticing, Tom will warn Harry about what time precisely the war will take place, remember last year too, when he kept having visions of what was going on? Well, he has been doing it this year too, only for some reason, not as bad, which is a good thing to be quit frank." Albus said.

"I do remember that as well, so you believe Potter will deliver the news after he sees his visions of when it will happen?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I do. Miss Granger, it is very important that you practice everything you know about Defense and how to cast them." Albus told Hermione. Hermione shook her head.

"I advice Severus would be able to teach you…with Remus and Sirius Black, Harry and Mr. Weasly would benefit also from the training with you three Severus." Albus told them.

"Of course I would teach Hermione everything I know…but Black and Lupin? Are you serious?"

"Yes, while you work with Miss. Granger, Harry and Mr. Weasly would benefit working with Remus and Sirius. You would at least try to work with them would you Severus? Albus asked. Severus sighed.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be nice them." Severus sneered at the idea.

"I wont. You will start Wednesday after classes." Albus said.

"Very well…is that all?" Severus asked a little irritated.

" Yes….tell Harry to meet me here right after dinner." Albus told Severus.

"Will do." Severus spat. And with that, he and Severus left to go back to the class room.

**Severus's Classroom**

Hermione had sat back next to Neville while Severus told Harry something.

"Yes Professor?" asked Harry.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wants you to meet him in his office immediately after dinner, is that clear?" Severus asked while in front of Harry's desk.

"Yes Sir." Harry told him, and Severus went back to his desk to do some more grading, but couldn't because he kept on thinking on the discussion that he and Hermione had with Dumbledore.

After Potions, Hermione, Ron and Harry left the classroom, while heading to Charms, Harry was confused.

"Why did Dumbledore wanted to see you Hermione? And Snape?" Harry asked.

"You'll understand why when you see him tonight after dinner Harry, it's not my place." Hermione answered him.

"So, it's about the war then?" Harry asked. Hermione slapped him silly on the back side of his head.

"Of course you ding bat. Why else would Professor Snape and I were needed by the Headmaster." Hermione said.

"Oh, I don't know…I was thinking…well, it's stupid anyway, you would never…." Harry babbled.

"Harry spit it out….what would you think I would never do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, for a second I thought you and Snape where sleeping together…." Hermione slapped him harder on the back of his head.

"OU! Herms, can you stop doing that!" Harry asked while rubbing his head.

"YOU should know better than to think I would be sleeping with Sev…Professor Snape." Hermione quickly fixed her self.

"hey, you almost said his name…" Ron interfered.

"And what is that supposed to mean ah? It was a slip of the tongue. It could happen to anybody." Hermione told them.

"Yeah…right…and I suppose Snape would _accidentally_ say your given name?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Harry shut your traps…there is nothing…I repeat…NOTHING going on between Professor Snape and myself….A teacher/student relationship…are you insane? That's barbaric if you ask me." Hermione told them.

"Yeah…your right…what was I thinking? Snape hates you…." Harry said as they entered the Charms classroom.

**A/N I hope you like it…yeah not much fluff in this chapter…but hopefully next chapter…please REVIEW would be really nice if you did. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: The First Lesson…..

Hermione and Severus were in their chambers lying in their bed on Wednesday morning. Severus held Hermione close to him, Hermione could feel his heart beat.

"today's the day…." Hermione sighed.

"Yes, I know…..I wouldn't mind training you, but Potter and Weasley? And the two worst wizards for help? What had Albus come to? Black and Lupin? Ha…" Severus told her. Hermione looked up at him.

"Remus and Sirius aren't bad….I know you three had your differences, but you must push them aside for the war, once the war is over, you three can start doing what ever it is that you please, but I do wish you three could make amends." Hermione stated.

"Like that's gonna happen. But I'll do it for you my love….beside, like I said before, Potter needs all the help he could get, especially Weasley." Severus said.

"after our training, shouldn't be wise to train our fellow class mate? Like Neville…." Severus then cut her off.

"Longbottom is clueless….he can't even make a potion's right with out your help Hermione, with in the first five minutes of me teaching him privately, I think I would go mad and kill him….I wouldn't do it voluntarily though, but he is annoying…. Or, he might just crawl in a corner in a fettle possession and start crying like a little baby, sucking his little thumb." Both he and Hermione laughed at that statement.

"Your mean…He's only frightened of you, you make him nervous, when he's not in your class, he does excellent…in every subject. He does do a decent job in potions, when your not in there. I remember when Slughorn had been substituting you once, he did excellent on the blood replenishing potion." Hermione stated.

"Is that so?" Severus asked and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"As much as I hate getting up this morning, we better get a move on don't you think?" Hermione asked tracing circles around Severus' chest. Severus sighed.

"Yes, I guess." Severus answered and both of them got up and got ready for the long day's ahead.

**Room of requirement. **

Since the school day was finally finished, Hermione, Harry and Ron arrived at the Room of requirement. Severus, Remus, and Sirius arrived too.

"Now, since Professor Dumbledore instructed the three of us to train you three dunderheads, I advice we start now. Lupin, you take Mr. Weasley, Black, take Mr. Potter, and Miss. Granger, you will come with me. We will train four hours on Wednesday, and on Saturday, we will work from two till five, that goes for Sunday too. Is that clear?" Severus instructed with a scowl.

"Yes sir." The three said, and with that, Harry, Ron and Hermione separated. Hermione and Severus were on the left side of the room, Harry and Sirius had the middle and Remus and Ron took the right side of the room.

They had been training for two hours when the six of them stopped to take a short break.

"How did training go Black? Lupin?" Severus asked.

"it went fine. Threw a couple of hexes, and spells. Harry here seems to be getting a little better blocking them….as for Ron, well….we need a little more work done." Lupin answered him.

"We'll take a fifteen minute break." Severus said and walked off to get some water. Sirius came towards Hermione and smiled at her.

" Is Snape treating you good? With the training?" Sirius asked. Hermione sat along the wall and leaned her head back.

"He's tough, but I'm getting better. Like Harry, I need just a little work on blocking, I'm good with casting the spells but, blocking is my main issue." Hermione told Sirius.

"hmm. If you need extra help, just come to me, and I'll help you." Sirius said.

"But your helping Harry aren't you?" Hermione asked, as she arched her eye brow.

"Yes, you and Harry could work together. With me." Sirius suggested.

"Don't mean to be rude or anything, why do you want me to work with you so badly?" Hermione asked. Sirius scooted towards her, almost touching.

"To be honest Hermione, I'm starting to fancy you. you mind going out to dinner with me? Maybe tonight?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I don't think it wise to be going out with my best friend's godfather. It would be weird. I'd just rather be friends." Hermione said. Severus had came in and saw Sirius sitting next to Hermione. He grew frustrated. He saw Hermione a little uncomfortable with what ever they seemed to be talking about.

"If you change your mind Hermione, you'll know where to find me." Sirius said and gotten up to go talk to Harry. Severus came towards her.

"Professor…." Hermione said getting up and brushing off the dirt on her pants.

" what did Black want?" Severus asked.

" I'll tell you later, I don't want them to over hear." Hermione told Severus. Severus rolled his eye's and then the training continued for another two hours.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight. I will see you all on Saturday….do NOT be late." Severus announced and left the room with billowing robes.

"Hermione, you doing anything tonight?" Harry and Ron asked.

"I'll probably be studying in the library or something." Hermione answered, but it was a lie, she was going to see Severus when she left here.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted to come flying with us. Remus and Sirius are coming too." Harry told her.

"Sorry, Harry, but there's a test in Potions tomorrow, remember? I don't want to fail it. so, I see you later" Hermione said and rushed out of the room of requirement.

After Hermione and left, she went into their chambers. Severus was sitting on the couch, Hermione walked over and sat next to him and started to kiss him on the cheek, and reached his mouth. Severus groaned, but then after a couple of seconds, He broke it.

"Severus, baby, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Severus looked at her.

"You know bloody well what's wrong! What did Black say to you?" Severus said in his cold harsh voice.

"He asked me out to dinner…." Severus cut her off.

"HE WHAT! I'm Gonna kill him!" Severus said angrily. Hermione stopped him.

"No! Don't! Harry need's him. I said no to his question anyways…I'm not interested in him…never will I be interested in him." Hermione said.

"you swear?" He asked. Hermione kissed him.

"Cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye! I swear Severus…you know how much I love you." Hermione said. Severus sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into him, smelling his scent from his robes.

"I'm sorry Hermione, forgive me? I didn't mean to be mad at you. it's Black." Severus said.

"Of course I forgive you my love. I only like him as a friend, just like Remus, because their Harry's only family….well, Remus, kind off." Hermione said.

"I love you too Herms." Severus said and started to kiss Hermione with all the love he could muster. Hermione kissed him back with full passion.

"You wanna take this to the other room love?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded and Severus got up, took Hermione's hand and lead her to his bedroom. He started to kiss her once more as she sat on the bed. With out breaking the kiss, Severus started to unbutton her robes. So did Hermione. Eventually, all their cloths were on the floor, She laid down and Severus were now on top of her, kissing her neck.

"Severussssss….." Hermione moaned in his ear.

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"I need you inside me NOW please!" Hermione commanded. Severus didn't need to be told twice. As he began to thrust inside her. Their hips moved as one. Both Screamed their names to encourage them. Harder and a harder he thrust in side her, deep inside her.

"OH SEVERUS!"

"HERMIONE! MY SWEET HERMIONE!" They called out to each other….as sweat poured down their trembling bodies.

Severus had thrust inside her a couple more times, he was able to fall next to her before he was to tired and crush her. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Oh, Severus, that was….amazing." Hermione said and kissed him on the lips. Severus smiled brightly.

" you are amazing beautiful." Severus said. and with that, the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**A/N Hope you like it…please review….would mean a whole lot to me. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Rejection, and a new couple.

The next morning, Hermione awoke in the arms of her beloved. She laid and watched him sleep. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep, she didn't want to wake him. then, as minutes gone by, Severus finally awoke with his beloved staring at him.

"Good morning love, how are you?" Severus asked as he kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"I'm perfect. You?" Hermione asked.

"As long as your by my side, I'd be happy forever." Severus said and kissed her again.

"We gotta hurry, classes start soon. It's only Thursday." Hermione said. Severus sighed.

"Okay. I guess we have to go. Stupid school and early morning classes….grrrr." Severus complained and he and Hermione gotten up and got ready for their first classes.

"I'll see you at breakfast love." Hermione said and before walking out of the door, gave him a passionate kiss.

"Alrighty, I love you." Severus said.

"I love you too." Hermione said back and finally left for the Great Hall.

**Great Hall. **

When Hermione entered the great hall, she saw Harry with Ginny. She wondered how long it would take for them to get together. And of course over to her left, saw Ronald with Lavender Brown. Jeez, when will they grow up. Well, Lavender really, including Ronald. But she guessed they were a perfect match. She seated across from Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione, how are ya?" Harry asked.

"I'm doing good. Hi Ginny." Hermione said back.

"Heya Hermione." Ginny said.

"So, what's going on with you two?" She asked.

Harry smiled at Ginny then turned to Hermione.

"I finally told Ginny I love her." Harry answered.

"I love Harry too." Ginny said smiling back at Harry, Hermione smiled. _Finally. _Hermione thought to herself.

"And I suppose you and Lavender are together?" Hermione asked. Lavender gave Ronald a big kiss on the lips. Hermione felt like she was going to gag as she saw her answer.

"Why did I even ask?" Hermione rolled her eye's.

"Oh come on Hermione. You need to find someone special. Like the two of us did." Ron said.

"Oh shut it Ronald. I don't need anyone in my life right now." She lied, knowing full well that she already has someone very special.

"Alright Hermione, be that as it may, but Remus already beat you to the punch." Harry said. Hermione was surprised.

"Who is he dating?" Hermione asked.

"Tonks. Should've figured anyways, the way they look at each other, it's kind of humiliating." Harry said.

"He never told me that." Hermione spat.

"He told me to tell you. so yeah, he and Tonks are happy, which I'm glad they are." Harry said.

"And Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"He told me he fancies you Herms. It' creepy in a way, He told you and you rejected him." Harry said.

"That's right. I'm not I repeat NOT going to date Sirius, there's nothing wrong with him, he's just not my type, and well….he's old enough to be my father for crying out loud." Hermione said. Harry, Ginny and Ron laughed.

"You do have a point. But, if you ever change your mind…"

"NO absolutely NOT." Hermione said. everyone was giggling at the thought of Sirius and Hermione dating. Hermione will never allow it.

"I better get going, See you in Potions." Hermione said.

"Bye Hermione….See ya." All three of them said as Hermione left the Great Hall.

She walked alone to the dungeon when someone came and jump behind her. Hermione freaked before seeing who it was.

"SIRIUS! You bloody Git! You almost gave me a bloody heart attack! What on earth were you thinking!" Hermione screamed.

"Hush Hermione…I'm sorry I spooked ya. I just wanted to talk to you." Sirius said.

"About what?" She asked.

"About Us." Sirius answered. Hermione pushed him off when he tried to come closer.

"There is NO Us! And there never will be. You can forget it" Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione, what is it that you don't like about me?" Sirius asked.

"That you're trying to push a relationship with me, and I'm not interested." Hermione answered.

"Look, Hermione…what does it have to take for you to date me. I really like you Herms." Sirius said.

"Nothing….I don't want to date. Your Harry's godson, it'll look weird." Hermione said.

"Oh, forget about the godson part. I want you Hermione. And I'm going to have you one way or another." Sirius said as he pushed himself on Hermione and slammed into the wall.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Sirius?" Hermione tried before he crushed his lips on hers. Hermione struggled to get free. But couldn't do it. He was way to strong for her.

"I'm going to make you love me Hermione…like I love you." Sirius said and kissed her again. 

"GET OFF!" Hermione managed to yell.

"Make me." Sirius hissed. Before he managed to rip her cloths off in the corridor, Someone stepped in to help.

"I believe Black, you better get off of her like she told her too." The wizard hissed and had his wand pointed towards Black.

"What's it to you? you want to shag her as well? I'll offer this to you once Snape, after I'm through with her, you can have her all to your self it that's what you want." Sirius said.

"Get away. From. Her. Now. Or I will kill you." Severus said as his wand was at his neck now. Sirius looked at Hermione and took a step back.

"Fine. Have it your way Snevillus." Sirius said.

"Get a move on or I'll blast your head off." Severus threatened. Sirius reluctantly listened to Severus and was out of there sight. Once they knew Sirius was gone, Hermione rushed towards Severus and flew into his arms.

"Oh Severus!" Hermione cried with her head buried into his robes.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Severus asked worried.

"I am now. You came just in time." Hermione said and she kissed him on the mouth.

"He tried to rape me Severus. Oh gods, he tried to rape me. Thank you so much Severus…I love you." Hermione said and kissed him all over his face, and Severus did the same with her.

"I'm glad I got here in time too my love. I'm going to talk to Albus about this. Do you want to come along?" Severus asked clinging to her.

"Yes. Yes Sev." Hermione hiccupped. Severus led Hermione to Dumbledore's office. When they entered, Albus was in his chair reading.

"Oh Severus my boy, how are you? and Hermione?" Albus asked getting up.

"I don't want Black's help training any longer." Severus said.

"And why is that?" Albus asked.

"Because he tried to rape me." Hermione answered. Albus was shocked.

"When?" He managed to say.

"Just now, luckily, I was able to save her from that mutt." Severus said holding onto Hermione. Albus sighed.

"Very well then, Sirius will no longer help you train. Instead, Tonks had offered if she could help train. Have you heard about Remus and Tonks?" Albus asked. Hermione nodded. Severus raised his eye brow.

"What about them?" He asked.

"They're dating." Albus answered. Severus couldn't be more shocked.

"Well, I just hope they're happy like we are." Severus said as he mentioned him and Hermione.

"I'm sure they are." Albus said.

"No more Black?" Hermione asked, almost terrified.

"No more Black." Repeated Dumbledore. With that she and Severus went back to his chambers and fell asleep.

_**A/N this will be my last update for about two weeks. Sorry guys, but I have a mission's trip I am going to do tomorrow July 29-Aug 12. once I'm done with my missionary's trip with my church, I will update as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW! If you want more by the time I get back. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: a special surprise

The next morning, Hermione rested her head on Severus' chest, she could feel the rise and fall and also the beating of his heart. She couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be then with the man she loves. She knows when she is with him, she is safe. Safe from any danger that comes her way. She didn't realize it, but Severus had finally woken up and he was staring at her.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" Severus asked. Hermione looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Just thinking that living my life with out you would make it a living hell. That I'm always safe when I'm around you, and you don't give a damn about what I look like, all you care is me, and only me. Not the princess of Ireland, not the know it all Granger, you use to call me. But me. And I love you more for that. That I don't have to work for you to love me." Hermione said. Severus smiled and brushed his lips across hers.

"Your right love. You will always be safe with me. That mutt will never touch you again. If he even tries, I'll kill him. I don't care if he's Potter's godfather." Severus said.

"Yeah. Thank you again love, for saving me from almost being rapped." Hermione said and kissed him.

"I'll do anything for you my love, you know that." Severus said. Hermione rested her head on his chest again and smiled.

"I know." She replied after a few moments of silence, Severus broke it.

"Yes, it is Friday, What should we do?" Hermione asked. Severus smiled.

"How bout, we go to that special place we went to before the attack. The waterfall?" Severus asked.

"I'd like that." Hermione said. with that said, she and Severus gotten ready and apparated to the castle.

**Castle O'Conner**

Hermione and Severus landed in front of the castle. Severus and Hermione both took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Want to go horse back riding there?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I could use the practice." Severus said, with that, they went to the stables and got Angel, and Spirit there. Once saddled up, they rod off to the waterfall.

**Waterfall**

Hermione and Severus gotten off and tide up their horses and the two climbed up the smooth rock above the lake.

"I think I'm getting better at riding a horse." Severus said after helping Hermione sitting down.

"I do to… your getting a whole lot better." Hermione said. Severus smiled and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Hermione….I love you with all my life, I'll give you everything. I'll protect you until my dying day. I swear on my life. Hermione, my love, my beautiful Hermione….will you marry me?" Severus asked as he pulled out a little box and opened it. inside, there was a ring, it was silver with a sparkling diamond. On each side was diamond shaped emeralds.

"Severus…..I…." Hermione paused and flung her arms around him and kissed him.

"Yes…yes I'll marry you…I love you so much Severus…no words can describe what I feel for you." Hermione said. Severus smiled and put the ring on her finger.

"I love you Hermione. Never forget that." Severus said. after a while they headed back to the castle.

**Castle O'Conner.**

Hermione and Severus sat on the couch together, when suddenly, music started to play.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.**

"would you care to dance?" Severus asked Hermione and offering him his hand.

"Of course Love." Hermione answered and she got up and danced with him.

**So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.**

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings. 

Later on that night, they were in Hermione's room on her bed cuddled up. They fell asleep in each others arms and did not wake up until the next morning.

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think, the song is Wind Beneath My Wings. By Bette Midler please, the more I get the more I update. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Wedding plans. And another surprise

Hermione couldn't wait to get married. She knew Severus was the one, there was absolutely no doubt about that. Severus was in his kitchen reading the daily prophet. Hermione came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his head.

"Your up early…" Hermione told him. Severus smiled.

"I wanted to get ready sooner so I could spend a little more time with my fiancé." Severus said. Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

"And I'm glad too. We have ten more minutes before class starts, what should we do?" Hermione asked.

"How bout wedding plans? What's your dream wedding? I know that once every little girl has her dream wedding, I want to give you your dream wedding." Severus asked.

"um…it would have to be on the beach. With a white gazebo with roses wrapped around. I don't want a big bash wedding…just our friends and family. But, we should ride white horses I would be wearing my wedding dress, and you your white tux. We would get married on horseback with the sun setting. I wouldn't mind having Albus as our binder….what would you think?" Hermione asked.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, after we have our kiss, we can ride off into the sunset, and where would you want our reception?" Severus asked.

"Where do you want it?" Hermione repeated the question.

"How bout your house?" Severus asked.

"That would be perfect. There's only one problem." Hermione said. Severus stared at her.

"And what would that be love?" Severus asked.

"How are we going to tell Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"We'll tell them together, how bout that?" Severus answered, though he hated the idea of telling them.

"When though?" Hermione asked.

"our next order meeting, which will be tomorrow. We should tell everyone that's in the order." Severus suggested. Hermione smiled again.

"Have I told you lately that you're a genius?" Hermione said and kissed him sweetly on the mouth, then after that, they separated and headed to their first class of the day.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry was sweating, his eye's were closed, he was trembling He knows it's him, the Dark Lord….

_His dream…._

_Voldemort was in his manor, with his loyal death eaters, discussing the final battle. Voldemort was happy that this would be the end. _

"_Now, my fellow, loyal death eaters, it is now the end of Harry Potter, his life will be over shortly, very shortly…" Voldemort began. _

"_Master, when do you plan on attacking Hogwarts?" Lucius asked bowing down. _

" _Soon…Lucius…. A week from tonight…." Voldemort said. _

"_Isn't that Halloween?" Lucius asked. _

"_Yes…it is my loyal death eater. It will be Halloween night….the same night Potter's parents died. He will soon join him." Voldemort hiss and crucioed Lucius…_

_End of Harry's Dream _

Harry sprung up from his bed. And rushed to go see Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was talking to Snape when Harry barged in interrupting him.

Severus turned around and glared at him.

"Mr. Potter, have you ever learned to knock? As you can see, the Headmaster and I are discussing important matters." Severus said.

"Professor, it is important….it's about Voldemort. I…I had a dream of some sort." Harry said. both Severus and Albus stared at him.

"What was it about my dear boy?" Albus asked.

"The war is soon…very soon." Harry answered. Severus face fell, so did Albus.

" When?" They both asked.

"Next week…on Halloween." Harry said.

**Back in Severus's chambers. **

Hermione sat on her lovers couch reading, waiting for Severus to return from his meeting with Albus. A green light came from the fireplace and when she put the book back on the table, she saw Severus. When she saw him, his face looked fearful.

"Severus…love…what happened?" Hermione asked as she came up and embraced him and kissed him on the check.

"Potter had barged in to our meeting to….you better sit down." Severus said as he guided her to the couch.

"What?" Hermione said her eye's widen.

"The war is next Thursday." Severus said.

"Isn't that Halloween?" Hermione asked.

"Yes…it is…" Severus said. Hermione, all of a sudden flung her arms around Severus and buried her face in his chest. Severus wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Severus…I…I don't…don't want to loose you…I love you so much." Hermione said. Severus rested his hand on her head and rubbed his thumb against the top of her head.

"I don't want to loose you either my love…but you know what the true prophecy says. You must kill the dark lord. And Merlin forbid you do. Because if I loose you…I don't even want to think about that." Severus said and hugged her.

Hermione looked up at him and stared at his black eyes. She had tears rolling down her checks. Severus had gently whipped them off and kissed her.

"We need to stay positive. I know you can do it. you have all the training. You're getting much better." Severus said.

"I know…I should be positive. I just hope the war will end quickly with little deaths…with the exception of the death eaters." Hermione said.

"I know." Severus said back to her.

"Just promise me one thing love." Hermione told Severus.

"What is that?" Severus asked.

"Be by my side. For as long as you can. If you can't promise me you'll make it through…promise you'll survive." Hermione asked.

"Of course…I'll survive, because I only live for you. you must promise me the same thing my love." Severus said.

"I promise Severus. I love you." Hermione said.

"I love you too."

**A/N I know this is short. But I just wanted to get to the point. This was a difficult chapter for me. I hope you like it **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**I know you want to…so just do it! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Wedding.

It had only taken a couple of days to plan out the wedding. Hermione had gotten help from Ginny, Minerva, and Mrs. Weasley. The date was March twenty first. It was on the beach in Ireland. Albus had agreed to bind them. It was the night before the wedding. As tradition, the groom and the bride must stay a night apart from each other. They couldn't take it. But both Harry, and Albus insisted. Harry and Albus was with Severus, and Ginny and Minerva was with Hermione.

**Hermione's room**

Ginny and Minerva was talking to Hermione to try and calm her down. Hermione was really nervous.

"You'll be fine Hermione. Nothing is going to go wrong. Trust me." Minerva said sitting on the couch with her.

"I do Minerva…It's just…what if death eaters come and destroy everything? Like the cookout?" Hermione said.

"We'll take care of them. But that's likely going to happen. They don't know you're getting married. It'll be a big shocker for them." Ginny said, trying to comfort her.

"I hope your right. I'll die for Severus." Hermione said. Minerva gave her a weak smile and placed a comforting hand over her shoulder.

"I know you would Hermione, Severus would do the same." Minerva said.

"I know. I can't wait for the wedding tomorrow, it'll be perfect!" Hermione said getting of the topic of death eaters.

**Severus's Room. **

Severus was pacing the room, Albus and Harry was trying to calm him down.

"You don't understand Albus…if something happens to Hermione…I'll…I'll don't know what to do." Severus said.

"Don't worry my dear boy, Hermione will be alright. Nothing is going to harm her." Albus said.

"Yeah Professor, Hermione is a brilliant woman. She's excellent at pretty much anything. I know she'll do just great." Harry said.

"I need to try and stay positive…weddings tomorrow, it'll be perfect for her. For us. I don't want anything to ruin it. especially by death eaters, or worse…." Severus said by indicating to the dark lord. 

"I'll make sure everything will be fine. The war isn't until next week or so. From what Harry told us." Albus said.

"I know…" Severus said, still pacing back and fourth, but trying to calm down.

"It'll be fine…trust me." Harry said. Severus stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Harry.

"I hope so." Severus said.

"Come now, I know what we can do." Albus started to say.

"What?" Both Severus and Harry said, looking worriedly at the Headmaster.

"Play Charades" Albus said. both Severus and Harry hung their heads and obeyed the headmaster.

It was the next morning. Everyone but Severus and Hermione were helping setting up the wedding supplies. The gazebo is right in front of the ocean line, as the water is pushing in and out. The white gazebo is covered with red roses. The white horses were groomed and saddled to be ridden off into the sunset. All the chairs were set out. Everything was pretty much settled when it came time for the ceremony.

It was later on that day when the ceremony actually started. Severus was on his white horse wearing his white tuxedo. His hair was brushed back into a ponytail and Albus was on his horse smiling at him.

"You'll be fine my boy, don't you worry." Albus said.

"I hope so…I love her Albus. I don't want anything to change that." Severus said. then, the music began to play, Hermione was on her horse and walked towards Severus and in front of Albus. Everybody was in awe by her wedding dress. The dress was white, and long dragging to the floor. On the back it had green from the middle and coming down that opened wide like a V. On the green it had white spirals all around. She had a green V neck dress with a green ribbon from her waist. Her hair was up in curls. Hermione had put green sparkles underneath her eyes. Bright red lipstick, and dark eyelashes. Her skin was tan as well. When she reached Severus, he was in complete shock. Everyone couldn't believe how pretty Hermione was. She and Severus stood side by side on their horses and waited for Albus to finish the sermon. Now, it was time for them to say there vows.

"Hermione…you're the love of my life. I am so truly blessed to have you as my wife. I would do anything to protect you from harm. I love you so much that words can't even say how I feel towards you." Severus said as he put the ring on her finger. It was now Hermione's turn.

"Severus Snape, you are my soul mate. There is nothing, no one can take you away from me, from death until part, I am yours. I will be only yours for eternity, for as long as I shall live." Hermione said and putting the ring on his finger.

"Severus, Hermione, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Albus said, and with that, Severus leaned in closer to her as best he could on his horse and kissed her passionately on the mouth as the sunset down over the water, Severus and Hermione smiled at each other and rode off into the sunset that lead their way back to the castle. Almost everyone had tears from the beautiful scene.

**Reception, at the castle. **

Everyone was in the castle celebrating. But before anything started, it was time for the first dance as husband and wife for Hermione and Severus. Each had picked there own song for each other, so they would dance to two songs. The first song is from Hermione to Severus.

"This one is for you my love". Hermione said as she placed her right hand in his and placed her left on his shoulder. Severus held his left hand on her waist and smiled at her.

**From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on**

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

Hermione and Severus felt like they were the only two people in the world as they danced back in forth.

**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you**

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

When her song has ended, the second song started to play. Severus loved this song when he heard it not to long ago. It was by a muggle country singer by Alan Jackson. He thought this song was perfect for her. So, he wanted to play it for their wedding.

**Like red on a rose  
When your lips first smiled at me  
I was captured instantly  
To each his own  
**

The song was really slow, but that's how he wanted it to be. The newlyweds kept on swaying back in forth, staring into each others eye's through the whole time.

**Like blue in the sky  
The gaze of your willing eyes  
Touched something deep inside  
The truth be known**

That I love you like all little children love pennies  
And I love you 'cause I know that I can't do anything wrong  
You're where I belong  
Like red on a rose

And I love you like all little children love pennies  
And I love you like good times of which I've known many  
And I love you 'cause I know you give me a heart of my own  
You make my blood flow  
Like red on a rose 

After the two songs, every one else had a great time. They did some lime dancing, cutting of the cake, which both Severus and Hermione had the mind to shove their piece of cake into ones face. And did the catching of the bunch of flowers. And the girdle. After five hours of parting, everyone had returned home and Hermione and Severus went up to their new room up in the castle. Severus had undressed Hermione, and she undressed him. They made love for the first time as husband and wife. It was slow and passionate. When they stopped, Severus wrapped her in his arms and sniffed her hair and smiled.

"I love you so much Hermione." Severus said.

"I love you to Severus. For ever and always." Hermione said and kissed him then the two fell asleep in each others arms.

_**A/N This was a really difficult chapter. I hope you like it. I know, it's nothing but fluff…but I like fluffy things! Lol…please review…the more reviews, the quicker I try to update! **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Storm

The week had past quickly. Severus and Hermione spent every waking moment together, since they knew Tuesday, would be the war. It was Monday night and Everyone was at the Great Hall, for their last meal. Albus had rose from his seat and began his final words before everything went down hill.

"Students…teachers…as you all know, tomorrow is the war. I just pray that everyone that fights tonight for the light will make it through, which I know some may not make it out here alive. First through third years, you will be going home tonight after supper. Remember your training and I hope you use your mind well. We are all family here at Hogwarts, tonight I want you to spend time with your friends, and your loved ones. Take this time to appreciate who you have in your life, before it turns for the worst." Albus said. With that said, after supper, the first through third years had been sent home, and the ones who want to fight stayed, and the people who don't was able to go on home as well.

**Severus and Hermione's Chamber. **

Hermione and Severus were lying on their bed holding each other tight. Kissing and holding. Hermione's tears fell silently as Severus tried to comfort her, whipping her tears away.

"I can't believe it's actually here. I'm so scared Severus." Hermione said as she leaned her head on Severus' chest.

"I am too Herms. This is it. it's now or never. I love you so much Hermione, don't ever forget that. If I die in this war, I want you to promise me something." Severus said.

"What is it Love?" Hermione asked.

"Live. Don't be isolated. It's okay to morn, but not for ever. I want you to hang with your friends. If I die, I'll be watching over you, making sure your safe." Severus said.

"Can you promise me the same thing? If I die? If I die, I want you to take over Ireland, take my place, become king." Hermione said.

"Alright Hermione, but those are IF'S! I just pray to all the gods out there, that we will make it through." Severus said.

"I know…can you do one more thing for me?" Hermione asked.

"Name it love."

"Make love to me." Hermione requested. Severus didn't have to be told twice. He claimed her lips with his, making it slow and passionate. He climbed on top of her, since they were already in bed, most of their cloths were already off. Hermione had taken off his boxers, and Severus had taken off her knickers. He never let go of her lips, as he began to put himself in her, it was slow, Hermione was massaging his balls, has his penis slid easily in her, in and out. Hermione moaned with pleasure, and so did Severus.

"Oh, Severussssssss…" Hermione moaned.

"Oh, Hermione…my sweat….sweat Hermione." Severus said as he left her lips and started sucking on her neck. They moved together, as they were a rhythm of music. Slow and steady, as this might be the last night they would ever make love.

"I love you Severus….so much." Hermione cried.

"I love you too…Don't ever leave me…" Severus pleaded.

"I won't Severus…I wont! OH MERLIN that feels soooo good." Hermione said.

"You feel soooo good my love…" Severus said. after a few minutes of Severus being on top, Hermione wanted on top.

"Turn over love." Hermione requested. Severus did just that, as easily as they could, they turned over. Severus was now lying on his back, while Hermione was on top. She kissed him first on the mouth, as he was still in her. She made her way down to his belly button, then, slowly, she reached his ball sack, she massaged them. Then, Hermione pulled out his penis, and started to suck the tip of it. Severus moaned. With in seconds, she placed the penis inside her mouth and gently sucking it. in and out, in….and out…Hermione loved to taste her husband.

"That feelsss great Hermione…." Severus moaned. Hermione smiled at him and continued to suck on his penis. Then, started to massage his ball sack at the same time. After a couple of minutes, she let go of his penis, and the penis slid inside of her once more. With out Severus doing nothing, she started to ride him.

"Oh Severus…you cowboy!" Hermione screamed. She rode him like a bull, as they screamed each others name.

"OHHHH SEVERUS!"

"OHHHHHH HERMIONE!" They both screamed. After about five minutes, Hermione collapsed and Severus held her closely.

"I love you Hermione." Severus said.

"I love you too." Hermione said and weakly kissed his mouth. With that, they fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing what tomorrow will bring. But for now, they just want each others company.

**Out side the castle, getting ready to fight the war. **

Everyone was ready. And everyone was in their possessions Hermione was with Harry and Ron. Harry knew it wasn't him to defeat the Dark Lord. It was Hermione. The real prophecy said so. And he was going to help her one way or another. Severus was with Hermione as well. The time had now come. The war had begun.

**how long have I  
been in this storm  
so overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
water's getting harder to tread  
with these waves crashing over my head **

Curses were flung every which way, Hermione was hit a couple times, but she's okay. She managed to kill two or three death eaters in her path, so did Harry and Ron.

Severus rushed to find Hermione. He needed to protect her. He fought the death eaters, and then, he saw a glimpse of Hermione and rushed to her side. Hermione was fighting another death eater. She turned a split second and saw Severus by her side.

"Don't worry love…I'll be able to help you, just keep fighting." Severus yelled as he flung the killing curse at one of the death eaters. Hermione stared at him.

"We need to go to the shrinking shack and destroy Voldemort once and for wall." Severus said.

"How do you know he's there?" Hermione asked.

"Because, I know…come on with me. He'll probably kill me before he kills you, but you have to kill him first…do you understand me?" Severus asked.

"Of course Severus…lets go." Hermione screamed and she and Severus went to the Dark Lord.

**Shrinking Shack.**

They finally made it to the shrinking shack. Voldemort hissed when he saw them.

"TRAITOR! What, brings you here?" Voldemort hissed.

"Harry is not the chosen one!" Severus blurted out.

"oh, then…who is? You?" Voldemort laughed at this.

"No…it's me!...AVADA KADAVRA!" Hermione yelled, but Voldemort caught her curse and did his own. The two spells came together, they were both equally powerful.

"You think you can stop me? Mudblood! Think again." Voldemort roared.

"I'm no mudblood I'm princess of Ireland….Granddaughter of Queen Sophie" Hermione said. Voldemort's mouth dropped.

"NO! it can't BE! Oh, well…I'll kill ya anyways, and this Traitor too. I'll let Traitor here watch you die." Voldemort said, and at the same time, both Voldemort and Hermione released their power on each other, each person getting hit by the killing curse.

**if I could just see you  
everything will be alright  
if I'd see you  
the storminess will turn to light **

Hermione and Voldemort fell down, Voldemort was instantly dead….Hermione was hanging on by a mere thread.

"HERMIONE!" Severus screamed as he rushed towards his wife. He fell to his knees and cried.

"HERMIONE! Please! PLEASE! Wake up! You've killed him! He's dead! Oh Hermione PLEASE! I BEG YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Severus screamed and cried at the same time holding Hermione's still body. He stayed by her side, for five minutes trying to get her to wake up, to look at him, to do something.

"Hermione, my love…please….please come back to me…I love you…." Severus cried and kissed her cold lips. When that happened, Hermione's eye's flickered open. Severus was crying so hard that he didn't realize that her eye's had opened.

"Sev…erus… I'm…he….re…." Hermione coughed. Severus looked at her with tears running down his checks…He was so grateful.

"OH THANK MERLIN!" Severus yelled and hugged his wife.

"I….hurt…so…weak…can't…breath….hospital…" Hermione tied saying. Severus nodded and carried her hurt body back into the castle.

**Infirmary.**

**and I will walk on water  
and you will catch me if I fall  
and I will get lost into your eyes**  
**and everything will be alright  
and everything will be alright**

Severus rushed to the hospital wing as fast as he could. When he made it, Pompfry came running towards them.

"Oh dear! Bring her here and lye her down now so I can heal her." Poppy said. Severus did as he was told.

"Severus…please step out of the room." Poppy requested. Reluctantly he obeyed. He knew that with in minutes, everyone would have stopped the fighting, knowing Voldemort is finally dead, and the death eaters would soon either die, or be caught and put to Azkaban. In a couple of minutes, Poppy came out to tell him some news.

"Severus….I did the best that I can…" Poppy said…Severus knew that Hermione was dead and buried his hands into his face and cried.

"Oh Hermione….my sweet sweet Hermione…the love of my life, why?" Severus pleaded.

**I know you didn't  
bring me out here to drown  
so why am I 10 feet under and upside down  
barely surviving has become my purpose  
cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface **

"Severus…I didn't say she was dead." Poppy said. Severus looked up at her.

"what?" Severus said, for once in his life, he was speechless.

"No, she's hanging on. You can go see her if you like." Poppy said. Severus nodded and followed Poppy into the hospital wing and sat next to Hermione. He held her hand and kissed it softly.

"OH Hermione…please come back to me…if you die, I don't know what I'd do…I love you so much Hermione…our love can defeat anything." Severus said. I

It had been hours since the war had finally ended. The Auror's had collected the dead body's from the light. The death eaters that were killed were burned by their wands into ashes and they were all kept in a small bottle. There is a list of dead on the light list.

_**People who passed on the light**_

_**Neville Longbottom**_

_**Luna Lovegood**_

_**Fred Weasley, **_

_**Choe Chang, **_

_**Sirius Black, **_

_**Mad eye Moody. **_

**Death Eaters**

_**Voldemort, **_

_**Lucius Malfoy, **_

_**Crabbe Sr. **_

_**Goyle Sr. **_

_**Crabbe Jr. **_

_**Goyle Jr. **_

_**Greyback**_

_**Bellatrix Lestrange, **_

_**McNair, **_

_**Wormtail **_

Severus sat there by Hermione's side waiting for her to wake up. He kissed her lips again, and then, like last time, Hermione awoke.

"Severus…." Hermione whispered. Severus smiled gratefully. __

**I could just see you  
everything will be alright  
if I see you  
the storminess will turn to light**

and I will walk on water  
and you will catch me if I fall  
and I will get lost into your eyes  
and everything will be alright

and I will walk on water  
you will catch me if I fall  
and I will get lost into your eyes  
and everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright  
everything's alright 

_**A/N I Hope you like this one. The song is Storm By Lifehouse. Please review and tell me what you think. This was a really difficult one. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: No talking….

When Hermione woken up Severus was overjoyed, he had tears of joy running down his checks. He hugged Hermione and kissed her passionately on her soft lips. Hermione could barely speak as her vocals were hurting her terribly.

"Oh Hermione…thank GOD your alive…." Severus said in tears. Hermione smiled a weak smile at Severus.

"I thought I lost you." Severus said embracing Hermione in his arms. Hermione tried to speak, but it hurts so much.

"I'm here." She softly said in a cough.

"I know my love…I love you so much…we won Hermione…Voldemort is dead. You did it." Severus said in joy. Hermione smiled at him once more. Then Poppy came in to check on her.

"Oh, thank Merlin your awake, Mrs. Snape." Poppy said. Hermione smiled up at her.

"Does your throat hurt Mrs. Snape? Just nod if so." Poppy asked her. Hermione nodded.

"I see. This may be a problem." Poppy stated. Hermione looked at her like '_what the hell woman? Can't you just give me a damn sore potion or something for my throat so I can talk to Severus again?' _look, as well as thought.

"Why Poppy?" Severus asked.

"Because, when the killing curse had hit Mrs. Snape, it had hit directly on her throat, damaging her vocal cords. She may have trouble speaking for a while…she may never speak again…with in minutes of her awaking, her vocal chords had been damaged so bad that every time she tried to speak, it gets worse." Poppy said. Severus stared at Hermione.

Severus was now in her mind, reading her thoughts.

'_Severus, I know your in my mind. I just want to let you know that I love you. if I can never speak again, so be it. since I know you can read minds and all. But for other people, it will be difficult for them to understand, especially Ron.' _Hermione thought.

"_My love, your going to get your voice back, if it's the last thing I do. But for now, your lucky to be alive. I'm so lucky that your alive." _ Severus thought back. Poppy stared at the two. She figured Severus was speaking to her in her mind.

"Severus, I could find a potion that may help Hermione with her vocals." Poppy said. Severus turned to her.

"As you well know Poppy, there are no such thing. I've never seen a potion that could cure damaged vocals. And I'll be sure to find a cure for it. if it's the last thing to do." Severus said. Poppy sighed.

"Very well Severus. Hermione will need to stay here in the infirmary for a couple of days for recovery." Poppy said.

"Can't I take her to my chambers? I can take care of her. She's my wife." Severus spat.

"She needs to rest". Poppy said.

'_And I need my husband.' _ Hermione thought. Severus read her thoughts once more and chuckled at that statement.

"what Severus? What did she think?" Poppy asked.

"She said she needs me. And I need her. Poppy please. She almost died. I want her with me in our chambers. I will take care of her. You know me Poppy." Both Hermione and Severus stared at Poppy, and she sighed.

"Fine. But she is bed bound for a week. The only time she can get up is to use the bathroom. is that clear?" Poppy said. Severus and Hermione smiled.

"Yes Ma'am…thank you." Severus said and he reached down towards Hermione and wrapped her in his arms. Hermione took hold of his neck and he carried her back to their chambers.

**Hermione's and Severus chambers. **

Severus laid Hermione gently down on their bed and laid there next to her, then he kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I love you Hermione, so much." Severus said.

'_I love you too Severus. You are my world.' _Hermione thought. Severus again read her mind.

"Thank Merlin I can read your mind Hermione, Or I'll go insane." Severus said and chuckling at the statement. Hermione smiled and kissed him passionately. She really wanted to talk but she knew she can't. She must rest her vocals, if she ever wants them back.

After kissing each other for a few minutes, Hermione was wrapped up in Severus's arms. She loved smelling his bare skin. She pressed light kisses on his chin, and Severus pressed light kisses on her nose and then the two fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione awoke in Severus arms. At first, Severus was still asleep, so she just stared at him. She smiled and planted a light feathery kiss on his shoulder. And snuggled up closer to him. As if Severus knew what was going on, he tighten his hold on her. With in a few minutes, Severus opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was her.

"Good morning love. How are you today?" Severus asked, and then began to read her mind.

'_I'm fine Severus. Though I wish I could talk, I have one question…' _Hermione thought to him.

"What is it baby?" Severus asked.

' _Is Harry and Ron alright? Do they know I'm partially okay? Can I see them? Though, I know I can't talk to them, I can write it down, or you can speak for me._' Hermione thought to him.

" Whoa, that's more than a question love, but, Misers Potter and Weasley are just fine…except for the fact that they lost one of the Weasley's during battle." Severus said.

'_OH MY GOSH! Which one? Please don't let it be Ginny….please!' _Hermione thought to him.

"No, I believe it was Fred Weasley." Severus answered. With that, Hermione was in tears, Severus pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay…My love…I know how much the Weasley twins mean to you…but they're lucky they only lost one." Severus said.

'_I know…but it…it's still so hard…how is George reacting? Do you know?' _Hermione thought.

"No, I don't know…but I can bring Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley don't here and visit, just for a few minutes." Severus said.

'_thank you Severus….I love you.' _Hermione thought.

"I love you too. Now, stay here, you know your instructions, I'll make you a nice hot breakfast with some good old Orange juice and get those two rascals down here." Severus said. Hermione laughed at the last little bit, before Severus gotten up, She kissed him and then watch him leave for the kitchen.

'_I really wish I had my voice back…Damn you Voldemort…Well, at least he's gone and we won the war. I wonder how Harry and Ron is going to act. _

A couple of hours later, Severus managed to get Harry and Ron into his chambers, though, he really didn't care for them to be in their chambers, he would do it for Hermione.

"HERMIONE! Thank Merlin your alright!" Both Harry and Ron said and both gave Hermione a big hug. Hermione smiled at them. But didn't answer either of them.

"Hermione what's wrong? Won't you speak to us?" Ron asked. Hermione looked over at Severus. Severus then cleared his throat.

"Hermione has some difficulty with her vocal cords, she is unable to speak at this time." Severus said. Harry and Ron looked at each other then looked at Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry…if there is anything I can do to help, just let me know, or if you need anything." Harry said. Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Hermione says thank you." Severus said to them.

"What? How do you know?" Ron asked.

"For your information Weasley, I can read minds, I am a skilled Legims and Occlumancy. I'm sure Potter here told you everything when I taught him. unless you were not paying attention to what he was informing you." Severus hissed.

"No Professor, I have not told Ron about our last lesson. I knew what I did was wrong, and I truly apologize for invading your mind like that. I don't know what I was doing, I never told Hermione either. I knew what I saw was horrendous and I had to keep that private." Harry said. Severus stared at him.

"Well, Potter, it seems you have some manners. But thank you." Severus said. Harry and Ron were shocked.

"Hey, at least the dark lord is gone…we can be happy and free…well…for the most part…" Ron said as he suddenly remembered Fred.

"Mr. Weasley, I give you my deepest sympathy for the lost of your…brother." Severus said.

"Thank you Professor. You know what?" Ron said.

"What?" Severus asked him.

"your not that bad…away from the public eye's." Ron said. Severus snickered.

"I believe someone is off their rocker. But thanks for the complement, I only had to act the way I did was because of the Slytherin's." Severus said.

"Yeah…I guess your right." Ron said. Severus stared at Hermione, the boys figured he was talking to her…

"Hermione had ask me to tell you that it would be best for you to leave. She is feeling a bit tired and need some rest, she enjoyed your company and hopes to see you again soon." Severus said. Harry and Ron embraced her once more before leaving Severus's chambers.

"We'll see you soon. We pray that you get your vocals back… We miss hearing you talk." Harry said. with that He and Ron left their chambers back to the Gryffindor common room.

Severus climbed into bed with her and she snuggled up closer to him.

'_They seem to take it quite well…I'm surprised by Ron's reaction…I would've figured he would storm off.' _Hermione thought to Severus.

"I guess people change my love. Get some rest, okay?" Severus asked. Hermione smiled and after kissing him one last time, she fell asleep once more.

**A/N sorry it took so long, been busy. This was a really difficult chapter, so I'm hoping to get some reviews. And for all those who add to fav. Author/story or what ever. Please take a minute to just type a review…it would mean the world to me. **

**Thanks…**.


End file.
